Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster
by CrystalCherryBliss
Summary: Topher and Ella were invited to Total Drama Pahkitew Prom along with the other contestants from Mike and Zoey, being the hosts. After their running away experience from a while ago, they're both about to share another traumatic moment, when disaster comes upon the formal event. WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS WHEN YOU READ! Rated T for intense profanity and sexual material.
1. The Invite

A few months later after the sixth season of Total Drama, and after the running away experience Topher and Ella had, the eliminated contestants were assigned to live in the small island city called Playa Des City since Chris McClean wants the cottage to himself. The previous contestants has decided to spend their million dollars to construct their own place where the contestants will be able to see each other now and then. They all live in different apartments.

Topher lives in an apartment right next to Ella's. The apartments they're living in were much better than the log cabin they've discovered that was actually owned by Chris. For a while, Ella has never been in contact with Sugar since Chris got angry at the couple for invading the log cabin. In a very nice and calm morning, the beautiful singer was sitting at a balcony enjoying the beach view. She's never been as happy before now that she's got Topher. She's over from the pain in her past. She knew that true love was the only way for her to move on.

She's been humming optimistically watching the sunrise in her silk clean light pink night dress. A minute later, she can feel the slight embrace crawling to her. She startled a bit as she turned around who it was. "Hi there," the attractive-looking dirty blonde said and smiled before he hugged Ella. "Topher!" she replied as she embraced back. Topher and Ella have been together for a few months without any problem in their relationship. Nobody else but Sugar and Chris knows that they're actually going out. Topher snuck out a white piece of folded paper as he released his embrace.

Ella started noticing it after saying good morning to each other. "Oh my gosh! Is that a love letter?!" Ella predicted as she got quite excited. Topher kept his smile telling her what it actually was. "Actually, it's an invitation from Mike and Zoey. They're actually having a formal event tonight, which is Prom. I'm not sure if it came in your mail box, but it says that everyone from Season Six are invited, and I know we were from Season Six, so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Topher explained as he unfolded the fancy-themed invite. She gasped more. "I'd love to! Why wouldn't I?! That sounds amazing!" Ella squealed and accepted his request as both of them linked their hands.

"I knew you'd like to come. What are you gonna wear?" Topher asked as he looked at her curiously. Ella started thinking. "Hmmm I'm not sure! I know we should wear matching colors though! What color do you have in mind?" she responded and looked at Topher as she started thinking about the perfect wardrobe. He shrugged a bit as his response as he handed the un-folded invite to Ella. She gently claimed the letter and started reading.

_"Dear former contestant from Total Drama Pahkitew Island,_

_I would like to let you know that my sweet boyfriend, Mike, and I have decided to throw a formal event tonight at the Annual Playa Des Ball. We're considering Prom just so we could get to know you more! It'd be so nice to meet you! I'd be more than glad if you attend tonight at 8:00 P.M. and be sure to bring a date with you! Dress nicely!_

_Love, the contestant from Season 4 and 5, Zoey."_

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I bet Zoey is as nice as I knew on the show!" Ella said after reading the invite. Topher and Ella were still clueless about what color they should wear, so they've looked at each other for a while. Pink is Ella's favorite color, but she's not sure if Topher likes the ideal color. She kept thinking of bigger colors until an idea came up in her mind. "I have an idea!" she said after thinking. "Please tell me you didn't decide on pink," Topher responded with his half smile and half frown.

Ella shook her head. "No silly! We're not gonna wear pink, don't worry!" she replied. Topher let out a little laugh as he's relieved. "What color do you think we should wear?" Topher asked as he's staring at her very dark brown-ish black eyes. "Well, I'm still not sure yet, but maybe I could go shopping with Sky, and once I determine the color for my dress, I could give you a call and let you know since I think you can pull off ANY color! So whatever color you're good with, I'm okay with it as well!" Ella explained her idea as she smiled.

Topher smiled more as he also thought that it's also a great idea, and it made his morning when Ella told him that he looks great with any color. "That's not a bad idea, and you made my whole day saying that I can work with any color. That's why I love you so much, Ella. You always make me feel better with how I look," Topher agreed to her plan as he cupper her chin with his index finger. He gave her a light kiss on the lips feeling thrilled about attending to prom with Ella. She smiled warmly as she started heading back into the apartment.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Shawn for a little while, if that's okay with you. That way, you can use your time to find the perfect dress that would look absolutely beautiful on you," Topher said and looked at her as he walked across her girly yet normal apartment. Ella blushed and smiled as she agreed. "Okay! I guess I'll talk to you later! I'm gonna go head over to Sky's apartment!" she responded as she started picking out a casual dark pink shopping dress from her drawers. Topher nodded as he exited her apartment. She changed out of her nightgown to the dress she just picked. She placed a white sash around her waist and tied it in the back to make her style look more appealing and cute.

She placed her feet in her pink slippers as she went to her dark maroon vanity. Placing her pink headband, and her white silk gloves, she also applied some gloss and grabbed her shiny white purse to carry along. She stepped out of her apartment as she locked the door. After going up in the elevator by one floor, she stepped out and started walking across the hallway. As she got to her door, which is near the end of the hall, she knocked on it a few times.

After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened slowly. Standing in front of Ella, Sky answered the door, still in her light purple pajamas, she looked messy and ill as she looks like she hasn't been satisfied lately. "Hi Sky! Oh my gosh, is everything going okay for you?! You look something went wrong!" Ella reacted and frowned after noticing Sky's dark eyes being bloodshot red and her trail of tears being streamed down on her face. Her dark brown hair was messy and tangled that she looks like she's been in bed for over twelve hours. "Hey Ella..." Sky responded in a croaky tone of voice as she sniffled a bit. Ella looked at her concerned at Sky's unpleasant appearance.

**(AN: I will do one chapter every day! If you also haven't noticed, I did another TDPI Fanfiction that I thought you might enjoy reading! Just check out my page and see I Feel Your Pain! Also, I will give you a fair warning that there are spoilers ahead.)**


	2. Sky's Confessions

"What do you want?" Sky asked in a moody way after she answered the door. She was slouching forward feeling icky from laying in bed for a whole while. Ella noticed her apartment looking very untidy and messy. As she looked at Sky concerned, she asked again. "Sky, what's wrong? You look terrible," Ella asked as she looked back at her bloodshot eyes. Sky breathed for a few seconds and replied, "I don't wanna talk about it..." she answered her question as she slowly turned around. Putting her tips of fingers over her mouth, Ella stopped Sky from making another step.

"No, Sky! You can tell me anything. I won't be mad at you. What's going on? I hate seeing you like this," Ella responded her answer as she's ready to sympathize Sky no matter what she's facing right now. Sky paused and sighed. "You can come in if you want. I'm gonna go ahead and make some coffee. I can tell you in a bit," she said as she looked at Ella. She nodded as she stepped into Sky's apartment. She closed the door behind her as she sat at the kitchen table.

Sky turned on the coffee pot as she's about to grab the creamer from the refrigerator. Ella was looking at Sky concerned. The last time she's interacted with Sky, she knows that she's Dave's love interest. She thought that Sky and Dave were already in a relationship together, but then she started thinking something must've happened between the both of them. She sat patiently for the coffee as Sky was pouring the creamer in both mugs. One purple mug and one pink mug. "May I ask for some sugar in my coffee as well?" Ella asked noticing Sky pouring the coffee in afterwards.

"No problem," Sky replied as she grabbed the sugar next to the coffee pot and poured a bit of it in the pink mug. After stirring the sugar in, she grabbed both mugs, slowly walked to the table, and serve the pink mug to Ella. "Thank you so much," Ella thanked politely as Sky slowly sat next to her. Sky nodded as a reply to her thankfulness as she took a sip from her own coffee. "So why did you come to see me exactly, Ella?" Sky asked as she looked at her. Ella started thinking why, and it's only because she wants Sky to go shopping with her to find the perfect dress for the night, but now that she's noticing Sky's appearance and the way she's acting, she feels like she should ask her what's going on first before offering her to go shopping.

"I'll tell you why, but can you tell me why you're like this? I wanna be there and help you out if you need it," Ella finally responded as she drank from her pink mug. Sky took a big couple of breaths and said, "Okay,". Ella looked at Sky ready to hear her story. "So basically, I have a boyfriend back at home," Sky started off with who she was in a relationship with. Ella looked confused because she thought that she's dating Dave. "Wait... You have a boyfriend back home? I thought you're going out with Dave?" Ella started questioning still didn't understand why.

Sky sighed since she feels like she's not ready to tell the real truth. She also wasn't sure if Ella still had feelings for Dave, although it has been a few months. Sky also didn't know that Ella and Topher are dating, so she started answering Ella's question reluctantly, feeling like Ella may lose respect for her. "Ella, I'm not sure if you're gonna like this, but I'm not actually dating Dave, and I know how much you've liked him and all, but-" Sky explained more before Ella interrupted again. "No no no, Sky! I don't like Dave that way anymore," she said as she shook her head.

Sky started looking at her curiously. "I don't understand? I thought you've had a crush on Dave? Remember the shoe thing?" Sky started asking questions feeling confused because she knew Ella's the romance type of person who may not get over someone she has deep feelings for. "Yeah, but when I was staying at the cottage after Topher and I were eliminated, he came up to me, and he made me feel as special as how Dave made me feel," Ella answered. Sky's eyes widened a bit. She never expected a relationship between her and Topher. "Really?! You and Topher are dating now?!" Sky asked as she's surprised to hear the news.

"Yeah, it's a very long romantic story, but I don't think you would be in the mood to listen to it. So back to the boyfriend topic...Tell me your full story," Ella replied as she took another sip of coffee. Sky took a big breath as she's ready to explain in detail. "Okay, so his name is Kyle, and I've been dating him this whole time, and since I was starting to lose interest in him, I've decided to hang out with Dave more since he's cute, shy, and sweet. I've liked him the way he's liked me, but I never told him anything about Kyle since I don't want to crush his heart," Sky started explaining more as Ella nodded.

Ella still didn't understand why Sky was cheating on Kyle with Dave, and she also didn't understand why Sky didn't told Dave about her boyfriend, but since Ella's good friends with Sky, she'll try her hardest to understand what Sky's going through. "Dave never found out about Kyle until the finale where Chris has decided to reveal a tape of Shawn's and I's true confessions about how we both feel about...well...our love interests I would say," Sky added more to her story while taking more sips of coffee. Ella's eyes widened more as she's getting the understanding of how it went downhill. "And then what happened? How did Dave react, and how did he take it?" she asked while getting more concerned.

Sky took her time to respond to answer Ella. "He didn't take it well at all. I felt horrible for him to know the truth. As much as I've loved Dave, he got psychotic on controlling the weather Chris gave to him and Jasmine," she answered in a very low tone of voice. Ella placed both of her hands over her own heart as she nodded while frowning. "He's tried to hurt me while I was competing against Shawn. I want to apologize to Dave, but I know he's never going to forgive me, yet I'm still in love with Kyle, but when I called him from home, he's told me that he was annoyed seeing me and Dave on screen, yet he forgave me because of the way Dave's treated me in the end," Sky concluded her story.

Ella felt horrible for what happened to Sky. Even though it only happened a few months ago, she still doesn't understand why Sky's depressed today, and for whatever reason, she thought it might be as personal for Sky to explain. "I'm so sorry, Sky. I'll never lose respect for you no matter what kind of decisions you make. You're one of my only true friends, and I'm not sure if you've heard, but have you ever gotten the Prom invite from Mike and Zoey? I thought this might cheer you up!" Ella responded to her story as she got up from the table to massage Sky's shoulders.

Sky remained quiet and took time to respond. "Yeah, actually, I'm not sure if I wanna go..." she replied with her voice being croaky. Ella thought that Sky was grieving over her loss of friendship with Dave, but then, she learned another new thing from her. "Kyle just broke up with me...this morning," Sky said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. Ella gasped lightly as she now understands why Sky's been like this. "Oh my! Sky, I'm so sorry! I didn't know because...Well...I thought things would go between you and him after he forgave you! From what you've gone through!" Ella replied as she frowned more.

Sky got up from her chair and stood in front of Ella. "Unfortunately, it won't! He's dumped me because he's still mad at me! Now that prom is gonna start tonight, I'm gonna be dateless, and how can Dave forgive me for what I've done to him! Both of them are mad at me, and I just don't know what to do anymore, Ella!" Sky exclaimed her problem as she sobbed more into her own hands. Ella gently placed her hands over Sky's upper arms as she gently pulls close to her. She wrapped her arms around as she's hugging her. "It'll be okay, Sky...Is there anything that I can do right now?" Ella comforted Sky as she's offering her help.

She continued to sob into Ella's collarbone as she took another minute to respond. "I really don't know, Ella. I missed Dave so much, and we've stopped talking to each other since he was trying to take revenge on me after finding out I was dating Kyle! I don't wanna lose Dave like that ever again! If there's some way he could forgive me, then I thought everything will be okay," Sky said as she lightly hugged back. Ella figured that Dave's the only person that Sky wants in her life. Ella's been thinking that if she could talk to Dave about hooking back up with Sky, then things may change. She wonders if her selfless act could help both of them. It'll probably won't be the same for Sky and Dave, but Ella wishes that she could do everything to mend their friendship, and POSSIBLY their relationship back to the way it was.

**(AN: Okay, I know Sky's boyfriend back home was actually named Keith, but this fanfiction was written RIGHT before I saw the Finale of TDPI. This fanfiction was written after I saw all of the Italian episodes, and the English captions said that his name was "Kyle" so my apologies for the name mistake. Just to let you know, Kyle IS Keith! ^^)**


	3. Helping a Friend

Ella and Sky hugged for the longest time as she's grieving from the pain Sky recently had with Dave and Kyle. "You know, Sky, I don't want you to feel like this, and I don't want you to miss Mike and Zoey's prom either because of that," Ella said as both of them sat down on the couch. Sky kept crying onto her shoulder as Ella patted her back. "There there. I'm here for you. Would you want me to talk to Dave for you? I'm sure there's a way that you two can get back together," Ella offered while keeping her embrace still.

Sky slowly lifted her head up and looked at Ella for a moment. "You'd do that for me? Even if you've liked Dave before?" Sky questioned Ella, still thinking she might have feelings for him while she's dating Topher. "I'll do anything to make you happy! I remember last time when I've told you that I was hurt for being rejected by Dave, you never seem to be mad that I fell in love with him before," Ella replied as she smiled a bit. Sky slowly made a small smile knowing Ella's humility. "I could never hate you for liking Dave. Are you sure you can talk to Dave about it? I'm still fearing he won't forgive me," Sky said and asked.

Ella placed her hands on Sky's shoulders. "I'll do everything I can to make it happen for you! Even if you won't have a date, I still think you should go to prom with us! I'll still be there for you if things goes wrong?" Ella replied while sounding very promising to Sky. She smiled more as she hugged Ella. "Thank you, Ella! I'll come up to you if things went wrong for us. Maybe I will go to prom tonight!" she said as she's starting to cheer up. "There you go! That's the spirit! Hey, do you wanna go shopping today? I'm planning on finding the perfect dress for the night, and I could totally help you too if you want?!" Ella replied and offered.

Sky's tears started drying up as she nodded and accepts Ella's offer. "Yeah, I'd like that! Just don't sing in the mall or you might get banned!" Sky nodded and joked. Both of them laughed. Ella remembers that experience when she sang at her own local mall. She wasn't upset about it, so she's had a laugh everytime she remembers this. "Alright, now lets go clean you up so we can go look for some pretty dresses!" Ella said as her and Sky stood up from the couch. "I'll go ahead and shower now! You can hang here and wait if you want," Sky replied and offered as she was about to head to the bathroom.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere! I'll just wait for you, alright?" Ella said as Sky nodded. Sky went to the bathroom and closed the door as Ella headed to the balcony. She sat down on one of the white chairs as she pulled out her phone. She was searching through her contacts to call Topher. Right when she found his number, she pressed the green call button. She held her phone against her ear for a few seconds. She's still happy she's able to cheer Sky up, but she also has another thing in her mind, which is why she's calling him.

Back at Shawn's apartment, he and Topher were chilling and having a laugh at his living room as they're enjoying their own soda. Suddenly, Topher's iphone started ringing as he picked it up from his pocket. "Hang on a sec, Shawn. My girlfriend's calling me," he said as he got up from the couch after noticing the name on his phone. "Right back at ya, I'll still be here," Shawn excused him as Topher's heading to the balcony. He's wondering if Ella found the perfect dress and color for prom tonight. After closing the sliding glass door behind him, he answered her call. "Ella! So happy you called! Did you find the perfect color?" Topher answered his response excitedly.

"Not yet, Sky and I didn't go shopping just yet. She had a mental breakdown this morning, so I had to comfort her because something went wrong for her, and it's about Dave," Ella replied. Topher frowned a bit knowing what just happened. "Wow, that's not good. What's going on with her?" he asked not feeling satisfied about the situation he's ready to hear. "Oh Topher, it's a long story, but to sum it up, something happened between her and Dave, and Sky was looking forward to going to prom tonight, so she's not sure how Dave would feel about seeing her again. The last time they've interacted, Dave was so mad at her, and there is a reason why, but I don't want to explain it in full detail," Ella explained.

Topher's eyes widened a bit hearing the summary of her story. He did hear rumors of Sky having a boyfriend back home, which he thought was probably why he was mad at her. "Wow, is that because she's had a boyfriend back home? If I have to be honest Ella, I think Dave had the right to be mad at her. It's so low of Sky to cheat on both of them like that," he responded after hearing the story. "Oh I know, I would've been quite mad too, but you see, her boyfriend, Kyle, just recently dumped her this morning, and she still has feelings for Dave and started realizing he's the guy Sky needs! So I was just wondering if I could ask you a huge favor," Ella filled up the misunderstandings he has now.

He raised one of his eyebrows, and he started thinking that Ella's doing something to help both of them out, so he wants to help them too. "Sure, anything for you! What do you need?" Topher asked after understanding why Sky's upset. "I need you to talk to Dave while I go shopping with Sky. She's taking a shower now, so I'm waiting for her to get ready, so I was wondering if you could make sure that he goes to prom tonight. You don't have to tell him about what's going on with Sky. I already got that covered. I just need you to convince him to go to prom no matter if he doesn't have a date. It's the only way that he could talk to Sky again," Ella said.

Topher and Dave lacked communication with each other, but to him, it doesn't seem that hard to at least try and help out. "I'll do what I can, Ella. I don't know Dave as much, but if Sky's happiness means a lot to you, then I'll go ahead and talk to him," Topher sighed a bit as he accepted her favor. "Thanks so much, Topher. If you can't get him to prom, then that's okay! At least you'd help!" Ella replied optimistically over the phone. Topher smiled that she won't be disappointed, especially if he tries. "No problem. Text me when you and Sky get to the mall so I can come over to Dave's apartment. I love you!" he said. Ella smiled more from the other line. "I love you too! I'll be sure to let you know the color like I've promised!" she replied.

Both of them smiled dearly as they hung up from the phone. Topher started heading back into Shawn's apartment. "Hey, Shawn, I'm gonna be heading over to Dave's apartment soon. Would that be cool?" Topher asked as he grabbed his pop from the coffee table and placed his phone in his jean pocket. "No problem, dude. I'm gonna head over to Jassie's apartment soon anyway," Shawn replied and smiled. After their competition experience, Jasmine accepted Shawn's apology after learning his critical confessions about Jasmine, so they have no problem on going to prom together. They've chilled in the apartment for a few minutes before leaving.

Back at Sky's apartment, she got herself situated and ready, with her hair being brushed and normal like always, and dressed casually to go shopping along with Ella. "Are you ready to go, Ella?! You know, I'm actually looking forward into going prom shopping afterall!" Sky said as she smiled. "Yeah! I'm so glad you're getting off to a better mood! I hope you enjoy me singing a great good morning song!" Ella replied as both of them were about to leave the apartment. "Yeah, I'd like that! Another great start for a muggy morning like this! Remember not to sing at the mall," Sky responded as both of them laughed and exited the apartment.


	4. Dave's Confessions

At the Playa Des Mall, Sky and Ella were guiding through a store on the 2nd floor that has all of the long beautiful prom dresses. While walking through an isle with different colors, Ella looked to her left as Sky looked to her right. "Wow, there are so many to choose from! I can't decide on the color!" Ella said as they were walking slowly. "Why not pink? Isn't that your favorite color?" Sky responded as she looked at her. "I would love to wear a pink dress, but the invite requires a date to wear the same color, so I want to be fair to Topher and choose something else," Ella answered as she kept looking.

Sky nodded as she understood. "Okay! Well, I'm not sure what other color to be honest. What other colors do you like?" she asked more still helping Ella decide. Ella took a few seconds to respond. "Well, asides pink, I do love yellow, blue, red, and white," she answered. A light bulb came up in Sky's head. "White! You should definitely wear white! That color would look absolutely perfect on you and Topher!" Sky replied as Ella looked at her surprised. "Oh yeah! That a big color for prom! Definitely! Thanks Sky!" Ella squealed a bit as she hugged Sky.

"Haha, no problem! Glad I helped you decide on white, but before we find you a white dress, can you tell me what color would look best on me?" Sky replied, made a model pose, and smiled as she's looking at her. Ella released her hug as she's thinking. "Hmmmm...what's Dave's favorite color?" she asked as she made a thinking pose. "Hmmmm..." Sky responded. She tapped her lips with her index finger. "I think blue is his favorite color-" Sky started answering before Ella got into excitement. "Perfect! You guys should totally wear blue!" she jumped a bit as she replied.

Sky looked at her surprised, but then for a second, she agrees with Ella. "Okay! Blue it is!" she accepted Ella's suggestion as she nodded. "Oh my gosh, Sky, you're gonna look perfect tonight! Blue even matches your name!" Ella complimented as they walked to a different isle of prom dresses, so they started looking over for their own color as they're ready to help suggest the dresses they're looking for.

Back at Dave's apartment, he was sitting on the couch watching TV placing his feet over the coffee table. He was slouching feeling muggy for the past few months. His hair also grew back to the way it was before we went bald a while ago, but it's messy from being on the couch for a while. He had his blanket over himself. Still skinny, and feeling shiftless from the couch, he started switching channels since many of the romance channels reminds him of Sky. He felt horrible for trying to hurt Sky in the end before they lost contact. He felt like he's over-reacted, yet he still had the right to be mad at Sky for cheating both on him and her boyfriend.

He heard a knock on the door, but he didn't bother moving up from the couch, so he yelled, "COME IN!" as the door started opening slowly. Topher entered his apartment feeling surprised at how extremely tidy his apartment is. He's never seen an apartment being dirtless and dustless before. He thought that he would have a messy apartment after experiencing TDPI. Dave didn't look to see who entered his apartment, yet he also didn't care either. "Hey," a male voice called his name. Dave didn't know the voice very much. All he knows is he's heard it before when he was on the show, but not as close. Topher slowly walked to where he can see Dave's head facing the TV.

"Hi, I don't know if you know me as much since we were on the opposite team from the competition, but would that be cool if I talk to you a bit since I basically have...like...no one else to chat with at this moment?" Topher asked trying not to sound creepy to Dave. Dave took a bit of time to reply. "Sure, I guess I could use some company here," he accepted as he situated himself a bit still in his blanket. Topher walked to the couch Dave was sitting at and sat next to him. Looking at Dave like he's gotten out of bed feeling depressed, he's decided to talk. "Dude, you look awful, is everything going alright?" Topher asked as he frowned.

Dave looked at Topher a bit recognizing the guy who's admired Chris. He sighed. "Who am I kidding? I haven't talked to anyone since the show ended. I've been living in the most cleanest apartment all by myself for the past few months. Well, asides from running a few errands to grab what I need, but I wasn't sure if I felt better being alone," Dave replied as he sighed. Topher looked concerned since he wasn't sure what else to say. Then Dave continued to talk. "I've already hurt two of the girls who were my friends since TDPI. I've hurt one of them emotionally without any intension, and I've tried hurting the other one physically out of anger. I'm not sure if I could face someone else again," Dave said realizing who he was to them.

Topher knows who he's talking about. "Ella and Sky?" he suggested two people Dave was talking about, and he replied with a nod. "I've loved Sky so much that I trusted her, but when I found out that she has a boyfriend, I felt wrong about her, and when I was controlling the weather to hurt her, I had no idea what has gotten into me. I feel like I've over-reacted. It's like I'm being betrayed by an angel," he said as he embraced his own knees. Topher was still frowning about how Dave feels. "I feel so stupid to fall in love with her. I wish I would've given Ella a chance because she seems like a very nice person who would never betray me like that. Since I've dismissed her, I'm not sure if she would want to talk to me anymore, although she said goodbye to me in a peaceful happily way before she left the competition," he concluded his confessions.

Dave didn't know that Ella's dating Topher, so he's starting to have a bit of hope that he could talk to Ella since he thought that Sky wouldn't talk to him anymore. Now that Topher learned that Dave wishes to be with Ella, he's starting to feel idealess on what to say to him since he's the one who's dating Ella. He wasn't sure if Dave would be more sad to know that truth. He's thinking that Dave still cares for Sky a bit, but also having hope for Ella. Topher frowned and looked down. "Dave..." he said his name as he's starting to think about what he should tell him. Dave looked at Topher a bit curiously. "Can I tell you something? I'm not sure if you'd like this, but I can also tell you another thing," Topher asked.

"Sure, go ahead, I don't care," Dave nodded a bit in a quiet tone of voice. Topher took a big couple of breaths. "The truth is, Ella and I are actually going out now. Ever since both of us were eliminated, I've comforted her from the pain she's had when Sugar rejects to be friends with her many times, and she also helped me get over the fact about how much of a traitor Chris is," Topher reluctantly explained. He knew that if Dave finds out earlier than later, he would feel less bad. Dave sighed a bit. "It's okay. As long as she's happy with you, then I'm not too worried," Dave replied as he looked down. Topher expected a worse reaction, but he was happy that he didn't seem to be too disappointed.

"I think you should go to prom tonight though. Have you ever gotten the invite about it?" Topher asked as he looked at Dave. "Yeah, I've been hearing a couple of people talking about it in the hallway. I don't know if I wanna go though. What if I see Sky there? Would she be able to talk to me or stay mad at me or something?" Dave replied and asked as he looked at Topher. He smiled a bit as he shook his head in a reply. "You'll be fine, dude. You don't have to get a date to go to prom with you. You can hang with me if you want. I personally think you should get out of the house more. Wouldn't it be great for you to reunite some of the contestants from our season?" Topher responded and suggested.

Dave made a small smile thinking about it. "I guess so. How bad could it be?" he replied and asked as he quietly laughed. "Ella can help you out too if things goes wrong at prom. She's very good at fixing anyone's feelings," Topher replied as Dave nodded more. "You've got a good point, Topher. I pretty much doubt she would hate me for rejecting her. Would she be okay if her and I still stay friends though?" Dave asked looking at Topher. He smiled more. "She could never hate you for that matter, and I'm fully sure she will be okay with being friends with you since she's got me!" he replied. Both of them laughed a bit.

Back at the mall, in the fitting room, Sky was waiting for Ella to try on some of the dresses. A minute later, Ella stepped out of the dressing room while wearing a white backless halter silk dress. "How's this?!" Ella asked excitedly as she turned around. Sky smiled and clapped how it beautifies her complexion. "Ella, that looks beautiful! I would definitely pick that dress if I were you!" she complimented as she studies how well it suits her. "Thank you, Sky! Now it's your turn!" Ella replied as she was about to step back into the fitting room. Sky felt excited now that she's gonna try on the dark blue dress Ella suggested her that is in petite size. She stepped into the dressing room next to Ella's.


	5. Getting Ready for Prom

As soon as Sky and Ella headed back home from shopping, they've decided to hang out at Ella's apartment. "I'm so glad that you took me to go shopping. I feel so much better right now, and I can't wait to go to prom!" Sky said as they were settling down on her couch. "It's no problem, Sky! I knew I could help you out!" Ella replied as she nodded. As Sky's looking at her blue dress next to Ella's white dress, she started wondering if Ella will be able to talk to Dave. She sighed a bit. "You'll still talk to Dave for me, right?" Sky asked as she looked at Ella. She nodded quickly as a reply. "Of course! I won't forget that! I'll talk to him before we get ready, okay? I can also help you out with doing your hair too!" Ella offered more.

Sky nodded while she smiled more. "Me too! I'd like to do your hair as well! To be honest, Ella, I'm kinda getting sick of your Snow White hairstyle, so I thought you should try something else for formal hair," Sky also offered as Ella optimistically agreed. "That's a great idea! We've picked out a bunch of accessories! Oh Sky, I can't wait for tonight!" Ella replied and squealed as she gently gives Sky another hug. She hugged back also feeling excited for the night.

Meanwhile, when Topher and Dave are at a formal clothing store, Topher got a text from Ella saying that she picked out the color for her and him, which is white, who greatly agrees to the color choice, and also said that Dave should go for blue since Sky's gonna wear a blue dress. After reading the text and replied with an "Okay!", Topher suggested Dave the color Ella gave to him. "Hey, I think you should wear blue for prom!" Topher suggested as they're looking around. Dave looked at him with a smile on his face.

"That's my favorite color! Great idea! What color are you gonna wear?" Dave replied and asked. "Well I just got a text from Ella, and she picked out a white dress, so I'm gonna find myself a white blouse and a pair of white tie!" Topher answered as both of them are ready to find the perfect formal outfit to wear.

Later on, when it got between afternoon and evening, and before anyone started getting dressed for prom, Ella quickly went over to Dave's apartment and knocked on his door. Dave answered a few seconds, and he seems that he's in a good mood. "Hi Ella!" Dave greeted her. "Hi Dave!" she replied as she smiled. "Wanna come in?" he offered after he answered the door. "Sure! There's something that I have in mind that I'd like to talk to you about!" she said as she stepped in. Dave closed the door behind as they settled at a white sparkly shiny table. They sat down on the chairs as they glanced at each other for a second.

"So Ella, what do you wanna talk about? What's on your mind?" Dave asked as he looked at her. She took some time to think on how to ask him in an understandable way. "Well, I was just wondering, can you tell me how you feel about Sky?" Ella asked as she looked at him worried he would answer her negitavely. He frowned a bit since he's not sure how he feels about her. He's also learned from Topher that he and Ella are actually going out, although Topher only came here to help out Dave. Since he told him that Ella's good at fixing feelings for anyone, he knew he could count on her. He also knows that Ella and Sky are good friends too.

"Well, to be super honest, I'm not sure how I feel about Sky right now. Part of me, I've missed her since she's so friendly, and I rarely know any girl who's extremely sweet like her. Well, asides you of course since you're also one of the nicest people I've met in my life," Dave started answering her as she nodded. Ella smiled a bit since Dave doesn't have any hard feelings for her. She thought it would be awkward between her and Dave after being dismissed by him. "Go on," Ella replied as he's about to continue his confessions. "The other part of me, I'm not sure if I could talk to her anymore after what I've done to her. I've wanted to apologize to Sky for trying to hurt her out of anger. I was just so hurt after Chris revealed her audition saying that she has a boyfriend," Dave concluded his confessions.

Ella frowned a bit as she's understanding his summary. "I'm sorry that things have gotten tense between you guys. You know, Dave, as much as I know Sky, I think you should go up to her tonight at prom. I know Sky's super friendly and forgivable, so I'm sure you guys can work it out when you talk to her," Ella replied in a genuine way. Dave looked at her more as he also has another thing in mind. "But she already has a boyfriend back home, and I'm pretty sure they'll-" Dave tried bringing up his point until Ella made a clarification about what happened. "Her boyfriend dumped her this morning," Ella cut Dave's point with her clarification. Dave looked at her confused that he didn't respond.

He didn't know since Topher never told Dave about Sky being dumped by Kyle. "Sorry for interruping you," she apologized. "It's okay! But what happened? Why did her and her boyfriend broke up?" Dave forgave as he asked Ella more questions. Sky never told Ella why he actually dumped her. Well, asides from her boyfriend still being mad at her, but Ella knew there should be more of a full story on why. "Her boyfriend was still mad at her after seeing you and her on screen, and he just doesn't trust her enough to forgive her. Sky didn't tell me the full story on why, so I think I should leave that to her when you go talk to her," she answered as she remembered the only reason.

Dave nodded as he understood. "You're a good friend, Ella, and I can definitely believe you on this. I just hope she won't be mad at me when I speak to her. I'm glad Topher also helped me out as well!" he replied as he smiled a bit. Ella smiled back. "That's great, Dave! You can come up to us if things don't get better for you," she replied. Now that he knows her friendship with Sky, and that he knows her story, he's still willing to go up to her and confess his own regrets. Ella feels confident that things will work out between them again, so she smiled to herself feeling like she's the true glue to broken interactions.

When the sun started setting, Sky and Ella started getting dressed for the evening at Ella's apartment. Sky, with her hair still being undone, but also wearing her prom dress, was doing Ella's hair at her dark pink vanity. Ella, in her prom dress, was sitting patiently as both of them were enjoying their conversation. As Sky was brushing and curling Ella's hair, she began to wonder how things went between her and Dave. "So how was the conversation between you and Dave? Will he go to prom tonight?" Sky asked as she grabbed another black lock of Ella's hair to curl. "Oh Sky, it went better than what I expected! He's told me that he'll be attending to prom tonight, but he also wants to talk to you when you and him get there," Ella answered as she's looking at the mirror.

Sky's heart pounded a bit as she's starting to get a nervous feeling about talking to Dave soon. After curling and brushing the last few locks of Ella's hair, she started smoothing them out with her own fingers. "Really?! Wow Ella, I'm glad that you convinced him to go to prom, but now I'm feeling so nervous! I can't believe he wants to talk to me after what we've been through!" she responded as she gently grabbed part of Ella's hair on the front side with her brush. She tied her hair with a hairtie as she's about to grab the other side of her front hair to tie and clip both of them back. "Oh Sky, Topher actually got him to go to prom. I've asked him a favor to help him out as well. I hope you're okay with that!" Ella replied as she credited her boyfriend. Sky's eyes widened as she finished parting some of her hair to the back.

"That's fine! I'm glad he's able to help too!" Sky smiled friendly as she grabbed the hairspray. As she was hairspraying her hair, Ella smiled looking at the mirror on how beautiful she looks. "Oh Sky, I love it! You made my hair look so pretty!" Ella complimented her work as Sky fluffs some of her hair. "Thank you, Ella! Topher's gonna love it!" she replied. Then she placed the white tiara on Ella's head that matches her dress and her white gloves. "Oh my! Ella, you look like a royal queen right now! So gorgeous!" Sky exclaimed as she got done finishing Ella's hair. "Thank you so much, Sky! You did an awesome job! Now it's my turn to do your hair!" Ella thanked as they started switching spots. Sky sat down as Ella stood behind her.


	6. Formal Start

After Ella did Sky's hair, it turns out she only did an upper bun for her hair. Sky smiled as Ella wrapped the blue scrunchie around the bun that matches the color of her dress. "I love it! It totally matches how I look!" Sky complimented how Ella did her hair. She's wearing a simple dark blue dress that goes all the way up to her mid-length neck that shows her shoulder blades. As she added some diamond earrings, it outstands the simplicity of her prom look. Ella smiled back as she thanked Sky.

"Ready?" she asked as she stretches Sky's bun gently. "Oh yeah, I'm really looking forward into it!" Sky answered excitedly. Sky got up from the vanity as they grabbed their clutches on their way out. Ella's planning on seeing Topher when they get to prom, so her and Sky will be walking together to the Playa Des Ball, which is right down the street from their apartments. Ella stretched her white formal gloves as they exited her apartment. They've decided to take the stairs from the other end of the hallway, so they lifted their dresses all the way up to their knees to exit.

As they're on their way, Sky wondered when she'll actually see Dave again. "Oh Ella, I just hope he shows up soon when we arrive," she said as she seemed to worry a bit. Ella smiled in reply. "You'll be fine, Sky. I'm sure he won't be too late!" she said. It relieved part of Sky as they continue to walk. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the ballroom when they've walked straight forward to the place. Right when got to the right address, Ella can see Topher waiting outside of the ballroom looking even more handsome than he was before. He's wearing a pair of white blouse with his sleeves rolled up below his elbows, a pair of white tie to give his color more attention from wearing a pair of black jeans and black shoes. He also has a fake black rose pinned on his shirt.

Topher didn't notice Ella yet until her and Sky came up to him. The first time he saw Ella, he almost didn't recognize her until he notices how she's wearing a white dress looking like a royal princess. "Hey, oh wow! Oh my god, Ella, you look so beautiful!" Topher complimented as he notices her white dress, but almost didn't recognize her hairdo from Sky. "Awww thank you! Sky helped me out though! Well, we've both helped each other out!" Ella replied as she smiled. "I see! Both of you look really nice actually! Dave should be here soon," Topher said as he unpinned the black rose from his white blouse.

"Ella, I hope this is an okay outfit for you since I'm wearing some black," he added while removing the black rose. "Of course! You look very handsome tonight!" Ella replied as she complimented. "Thank you!" Topher said and smiled as he held out the fake rose in front of Ella. Her eyes widened as she's wondering if it's a gift for her. "Hold out your hand," Topher said as he smiled more at her. Ella smiled back as she's sticking out her left hand. Topher gently pinched the fabric of her glove on the back of her wrist to avoid poking the pin needle on her skin. He carefully pinned through the fabric of her glove in and then out without poking his and her skin. He released her hand after closing the pin behind the rose.

"This is beautiful, Topher! I love it!" Ella said as she looks at the rose. "Thank you. We're gonna have fun tonight!" Topher replied as they started locking their fingers against each other's. They looked at each other and smiled more as Sky stood along with them. "Well, this is awkward," she said as things got quiet. They laughed a bit. "I'm sure it won't be when Dave shows up," Ella replied. Sky smiled as she laughed more. Just then, the entry started opening as they turned to the doors. Topher held out his right arm for Ella to grab onto as she gently wrapped her hands around his biceps. "Ready?" she asked Sky as she looked behind her and Topher. Sky nodded as she smiled.

"Hiiiiiii!" a female voice said to the three people who came first. They turned back to the door, and it's the young teenage girl same age as them who has red hair, in a unique updo, wearing a dark red sparkling strapless dress, golden diamonds, and a dark red lipstick. Standing behind her, a tall, dark-skinned male appeared with his brown-ish black hair looking normal like always, but also wearing a black tuxedo with a white blouse and a red tie that matches the color of the girl's dress. They both smiled as they're about to greet the guests. "Hi!" Ella replied as her, Topher, and Sky started walking towards them. "You must be Mike and Zoey, am I right?!" she guessed who they are based on the invite.

"Why yes! It's very nice to meet you!" Zoey answered as she held out her hand. Ella shook hands with Zoey as Topher shook hands with Mike. "You look gorgeous!" Ella complimented Zoey as she smiled. "Why thank you! You also look beautiful!" Zoey complimented back. "Thank you! My name is Ella, and this is my boyfriend and date, Topher," Ella responded as she's introducing themselves to them. "It's very nice to meet you two," Mike said as he started shaking hands with Ella as Zoey shook hands with Topher. "Oh! And may I ask, who's behind you?" Zoey noticed Sky and asked after shaking hands. "Oh! This is our good friend, Sky!" Ella said as her and Topher moved to the side for them to greet her.

"Hello!" Zoey said as she held out her hand to Sky. "Hi!" Sky replied as she shook hands with Zoey. After she shook hands with Mike as well, they entered the ballroom. "You guys are the first ones to arrive! We'll get this party started very soon! Just help yourself out with some treats!" Mike said after stepping into the ballroom. The ballroom is very wide, bigger than a school gym, and it also has simple decorations. It still looks pretty enough to dance in. The wall is painted dark purple with the light blue concrete floor being very shiny. The top of the walls has golden round pillars close to each other, yet it still has the beautiful night dark blue sky that started to appear from their view.

It also has a few tables covered with white silk table cloth with a bowl full of candy at the center of each table, beige round wax candles and some roses around as well including a few balloons. "This is beautiful!" Ella said as they're looking around the ballroom. "I know, right? I thought there's going to be some boring colors since it's a ballroom, but wow! It's so pretty!" Sky replied as she's also looking around the ballroom. The first thing they did while waiting for other people to show up was sit at one of the tables. It didn't take as long for the other Pahkitew guests to arrive at prom. As they're looking at who entered, they saw Jasmine with Shawn, Amy with Beardo, and Samey with Rodney.

Jasmine and Shawn are wearing green as Amy and Beardo are wearing red as Samey and Rodney are wearing pink. Some of the music started playing as the three dates got into the dancing area. Studying their expressions and what they're doing, Shawn and Jasmine are feeling happy as they're slow dancing as Rodney and Samey linked their hands to dance together. Rodney has never felt that happy before with his date since Samey started dancing with him. However, Amy didn't seem pleased to be with her date. She didn't want to attend to prom alone whatsoever, so she didn't mind dancing with Beardo as well.

Ella looked at Sky after she saw them enjoying their time as she's about to ask her something. "Do you want us to stay with you until Dave shows up?" Ella offered as she didn't want to leave Sky alone all by herself. Sky shook her head. "No, it's okay! You guys can go ahead if you want! I'll be alright!" she answered and smiled. "Okay! Just let us know if you need anything!" Ella replied as her and Topher stood up and held hands. Sky nodded as she gave them a thumbs up. She sat down and watched Topher and Ella making their way to the middle of the ballroom to slow dance a bit. She smiled looking at the couple for a few minutes until someone spoke to her. "Sky?" a male voice called her name as Sky drew her attention to a familiar voice she just heard.


	7. Regrets and Suspense

Standing in front of Sky while she's sitting down, is a guy her height in a tuxedo wearing a light blue blouse underneath with a darker blue bowtie, which is the same color as Sky's dress. He also had his hair nice and natural. He felt nervous when he called her name. "Dave?" Sky replied after he called her name. When Sky turned to him, she noticed how his grey-black hair grew back quick, and it still looked nice. "...Hi," he said as he slowly sat down next to Sky. "...Hi," she replied in a lower tone of voice. Both of them felt awkward as they were being slow on reuniting with each other.

Both of their hearts pounded as they were looking at each other. "You look beautiful," Dave started to compliment thinking about what he should say. He also noticed that he's wearing the same color as Sky, which feels ironic to him. Sky smiled a bit hoping it wouldn't be as awkward when they start talking more. "Thank you! You look handsome tonight," she replied as she's decided to compliment back. Dave made a small smile in return. "Thanks," he replied shyly. They didn't respond any further for a bit as both of them were thinking about what they should say.

"So..." Dave has tried starting the conversation as he's trying to think of how to tell Sky how much he's regretted trying to hurt her long ago. "So..." Sky also replied thinking about how to apologize to Dave for cheating on him. "Are you doing okay?" Dave asked. Sky nodded a bit as she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." she knew it would be the right time to tell him how she actually feels about him. She let out a big sigh. "Oh Dave, it's just I feel really bad for what I've done to you in the past! I should've been more honest to you about having a boyfriend back home. I guess I've lost a bit of interest in him, and I feel like you would be the one for me since you're so cute, and so shy, and so sweet!" Sky finally started getting into the apology position as she explained her own regret.

Dave looked at her and frowned as he understood. It made him feel better at how Sky described him as cute, shy, and sweet. Sky knew that it's her own fault for ruining the friendship between her and Dave, but Dave also realizes that part of the situation was also his own fault too. "It's all my fault, Dave, and I'm so sorry! Everytime I was with you, I felt like I've been losing complete interest in Kyle, and I forgot that we've had a good relationship. Things weren't the same between him and I after he saw the screen of... you and I," Sky was about to conclude her confessions as Dave nodded and understood her.

"It's my fault too. I thought I had the right to be mad at you for what you've done, but I've completely over-reacted after knowing the truth. I shouldn't have put the bad weather on you. You don't deserve that at all. I know you're a good person, Sky, and I can forgive you too since I want to be at least mature about this situation. I just don't know if I could trust you again," Dave responded to her story. Sky knew he can't trust her after their tense past, but she understands. She still needs him, but she's not sure if Dave would need her at some point like how much she needs him.

"I understand. You had the right to be upset with me. You don't deserve this at all. I wish I could undo everything I did just so we could stay together, because you're the only guy that I'll ever need! I don't need Kyle anymore since he's kind of a jerk, but with you, you're so different compared to him," Sky replied in all honesty. Dave smiled a bit as she's acting genuine on how she feels about him. "You really mean that, Sky?" he asked as he's a bit shocked to know that she still loves him, especially if he was trying to get revenge on her, but he's still afraid that she'll hurt him emotionally again. "Yeah, I really do mean it, Dave. Kyle just dumped me this morning, and I felt like crap after having to go through a lot," Sky answered as she looked down. Dave frowned a little more as he's showing compassion to Sky.

"...I'm so sorry, Sky. What happened?" he apologized and asked after hearing Sky's earlier mood. "Well, he only broke up with me because he's still mad at me. Not that I don't like him anymore, it's just I kinda have my heart set on to you, especially after the show was over," she answered and looked at him in the eyes. "I still had feelings for you after Shawn won the millions, especially when I was with Kyle," she added. He stared back as he also understood how she feels. "I kinda have feelings for you too, Sky. I just don't know if it's a good thing to be in love with you after Chris showed your audition tape saying that you have a boyfriend, but part of me is just arguing about it, you know what I mean? I've missed the good times that we've had. I wanna take you back, Sky, but it's gonna take a while for me to trust you if I wanna consider dating you again," he replied as Sky nodded.

"Me too, Dave. I want you back as well, and you don't have to trust me again right away. We'll just have to try again and things will get better. We can basically start over if you'd like?" she responded and suggested. Dave's frown slowly turned into a small smile like he's about to agree. "I'd really like that, Sky. Second chances are always the best. If you do anything that hurts me that much, I PROMISE I will never try to hurt you back like that again. I'll still be mad, but I'll get over it," he accepted her suggestion as he placed his hand on her hand. Sky smiled a bit more as she looked at him. "And this time, I'm going to be 100% honest with you! I will never play with your feelings like that again," she replied as she placed her other hand on his hand.

Dave placed his other hand underneath Sky's chin, moved his face close to her face, and kissed her on the lips. Sky accepted the tender kiss he gave to her as a good make up from their past ready to start fresh and new. After sharing their kiss, they embraced each other feeling very promising hoping that things will get better between the both of them. Now they feel like they'll have a good night afterall since they forgave each other and made up, so they remained embracing as they're smiling warmly.

Back at where Ella and Topher were slow-dancing, Ella saw Sky and Dave hugging looking like they've missed each other. She smiled sweetly at them, and feeling proud that she got them back together. "Topher, look behind you!" Ella said as she's still looking at Dave and Sky reuniting propertly. Topher turned his head to the direction Ella was looking at, and also saw that they're back together. He let out a little 'awww' after seeing what Ella saw. He turned his head back to her. "Well, it looks like you've done it! You got Dave back with Sky, especially when you've liked him before. I'm so proud of you, Ella," he said as he smiled at her. She embraced him more as they're still slow-dancing.

While he was wrapping his arms around her bare back, he started noticing two people he's not having a good feeling about. "Oh shit..." he said when he spot a short chubby guy with purple hair in a tuxedo linking arms with a tall red-headed slender woman wearing a long simple purple dress. "What?" Ella responded as she looked at Topher. She's following where his green eyes was looking at, so she looked behind her as she notices the same couple Topher's looking at. They know them. It's Max and Scarlett. Max isn't just wearing a tuxedo, but he's also wearing a pair of black shades with a piece of black earbud in his ear with a curly cord connected to it looking like he's some kind of a secret agent spy. Scarlett looked like a normal person just attending to prom, yet her facial expression didn't look pleasant at all.


	8. Be Prepared

Topher was taking a closer look at Max and Scarlett when they've entered Prom while he's still slow-dancing with Ella. From a far distance, he couldn't tell what Max was talking about. However, it looked like he was talking to someone over the black earbud while adjusting it over his ear. Scarlett was waiting patiently while Max was talking. Ella was still looking at the same direction Topher's looking at, but she's confused at why Topher's starting to get a sick feeling, so she looked back at him. "What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned at his worries. Ella didn't know Max and Scarlett's pure evilness very much since they weren't on the same team as her.

"They're bad news, Ella. Remember that?" Topher replied and asked as he looked at her. Ella took another look at them, and then she looked back at him. "Oh yeah, that guy! He threw an electric eel at me during one of the challenges! I know him! I just don't know the other one well," Ella started remembering Max, but she never really interacted with Scarlett since they were opposite teams. "Yeah, I was pissed off when he did that to you. Oh god, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid tonight," he replied while he's still holding onto Ella.

"I mean, who wears shades with a speaker earbud at prom?! Now that's just weird!" Topher added while looking at Max and Scarlett. Ella understood what he's concerned about, and she's hoping it wouldn't ruin their night. "Awww Topher, don't let that ruin your night! If something happens, we'll be able to get out of it!" Ella said as she's trying to relax his worries. She started embracing Topher more as he's still keeping his hands on her back. "They are psychotic evil, Ella. What if they blow up the whole ballroom or something?!" he responded as he moved his hands to her arms. She didn't reply since she's thinking on what they could do if that happens.

"Why don't we go up to Mike and Zoey? Maybe they could distract us from this," Ella suggested as Topher nodded quickly. As she grabbed onto his arm, they've decided to make their way out to talk to them. Mike and Zoey were standing next to the wall enjoying their punch. They started noticing them as they came up to them. "Hey guys! How are you enjoying your night?" Zoey asked as she smiled at Topher and Ella. "It's going pretty great so far! One question though. How long will this prom last?" Topher responded to Zoey. "Hmmm I would say four hours. We're planning on ending it by midnight! Why?" Zoey answered as she's wondering why they've asked. "We were just wondering! Is there anything else going on tonight?" Topher questioned more.

"Well, Zoey and I just ordered a big cake, so it should be here in about 30 more minutes! By big, it's gonna be bigger than an HD TV!" Mike replied as he smiled. "Oh cool! That's gonna be _awesoooooome_!" Ella replied while singing a quiet solo. All four of them had a laugh. "You do have a beautiful voice, Ella! Maybe next time when there's a singing show going on, you should definitely sign up!" Zoey complimented and nodded. "Thank you! I'm glad you think so!" Ella replied as she smiled. Since they started talking to Mike and Zoey, Topher didn't feel as concerned about Max being up to something, so he's decided to drop that worry and stick with Ella, Mike, and Zoey for the next fifteen minutes. They've decided to use some of the time to talk about their love story.

"What a romantic story! You two are definitely cute together!" Zoey said after they told her and Mike how they fell in love. "Uhhhh speaking of a cute couple..." Mike said as he's making a weird reaction while looking at a different direction. They followed where his eyes were looking at as they ended up seeing Leonard grinding with Sugar. They were all putting on disgusted expressions on their faces while witnessing Leonard grinding behind Sugar. "Ooooookay then..." Zoey said feeling weirded out. Just a second later, Dave and Sky came up to Topher and Ella as they were holding hands. "Hi guys! How did it all work out?!" Ella asked feeling happy that they're back as a couple.

"We're starting fresh from the past! I can't thank you enough for helping us out," Sky answered as she squeezed Dave's hand. "Oh don't just thank me! Be sure to thank Topher too since he's part of our help!" Ella replied as she credited Topher. He smiled as he looked at her. "Thank you, babe," he whispered in her ear. She nodded as a you're welcome in return. They snuck a light kiss on their lips. "We'll be sure to help out any of you in return sometime in the future!" Sky said. They were all smiling. "Awww, you two are going out now?" Zoey asked Sky and Dave. "Yep! We couldn't have done it without the help from the two people who are wearing white now!" Sky answered as she looked at Topher and Ella smiling in return.

"That's great! Mike and I have been through a lot too while we were dating, but it was worth it in the end!" Zoey responded as she looked at Mike happily. He looked back at her and smiled. Later on, something came through the big entry door on the platform roller. "DID SOMEBODY ORDER A BIG CAKE?!" someone outside the door shouted as he pushed a 6'0 tall cake in the ballroom. "Wow! That is one big cake!" Dave exclaimed as the shipping man moved it to the center of the ballroom. "How's this?" the over-weight muscular guy suggested after he pulled out the clipboard. "Sounds great! Thank you!" Zoey answered as she came up to the guy.

"Sign here, please," he said as he gave Zoey the clipboard. She pulled out a red pen out of her clutch as she signed her name with big letters. "Thank you very much, ma'am! Ya'll have a good night!" he said as he claimed the clipboard with her signature. Right when he left the ballroom, everyone got into the circle as Mike and Zoey told everyone in the ballroom to group around the cake as a blessing to having the best night ever. Dave and Sky were next to Topher and Ella as they're next to Mike and Zoey. "Ooooh I'm gonna eat this cake like a pig after we celebrate over this gorgeous masterpiece!" Sugar said as she crossed her fingers over her hands while looking at the cake. Her and Leonard are standing at the opposite circle from Topher and Ella, so they weren't concerned about Sugar since she's got Leonard.

"I would like to thank you guys for coming to our prom. It must be a huge experience for every each of you who were in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, just like Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! We thought that we should do this since you've guys tried your very best from last season since it doesn't have the best kind of shelter and food, and we would like to reward you guys for all of your-" before Zoey finished up the speech, Max yelled a "NOW!" over the speaker earbud as it drew everyone's attention.

**(AN: I can't write Chapters that fast. I need some time to think about what will happen next in the story, and I don't want to rush anything, so if I couldn't get anything updated, I want you to remain patient because I'll work on them as fast as I can! Thank you!)**


	9. The Attack!

Someone popped out of the big cake that was just delivered to the ballroom. The bulky muscular man with his black shades similar to Max's was covered with cake frosting as he grabbed hold of the airgun. Not just that, but many other men, who looks a lot like him, broke through the stained glass as they were swinging on the ropes dressed in complete black like an agent soldier. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ella screamed as something unpleasant is going to occur. She tightly wrapped her arms around Topher. "What the fuck is this?!" he also reacted after Ella screamed. He gripped onto her along with other dates grabbing onto each other as the group of men started getting into their shooting position.

Everyone started running to where the tables are as the guys started shooting. Many bullets shot out fast as they were rushing behind the tables. Well, except for Max, who immediately left the ballroom as he hid right inside of the bushes. He adjusted the speaker earbud he was holding onto. "The shooting's happening now! It's time to execute our plan!" Max said as he laughed in an evil way. "Excellent. Once it's all done, soon, I will rule this island city forever," a deep dark familiar voice replied after hearing Max's voice. Back in the ballroom, everyone hid behind their own tables as their own shields, yet it's starting to disappear from all of the bullets going directly through the tables.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Shawn yelled as he and Jasmine moved to another available table. "SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS ALL THIS? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ALL OF THESE DEADLY COPS? AND IT RUINED THE BIG CAKE! I SHOULD'VE HAD THAT CHANCE TO EAT IT ALL!" Sugar also yelled angrily as her and Leonard moved to a table Topher and Ella are at. "Damn Max! I knew he was doing something suspicious!" Topher yelled in reply. Sugar started glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell me so earlier?! I would've kicked his ass then!" Sugar asked as she slapped Topher on his cheek while scrunching her eyebrows.

"Hey! No need to hit him!" Ella yelled at Sugar after witnessing him getting slapped. "SHUT UP, ELLA!" Sugar replied as she pushed her against the table and left along with Leonard. "Ow!" Ella responded as she fell down a bit. "Ella!" Topher called her name as he picked her up a bit. "You okay?" he asked after seeing her get pushed down. "Yeah, I'm fine-" she replied as the grenade landed nearby them. "SHIT!" Topher reacted after noticing the grenade going off in a few more seconds. He kicked it roughly before it exploded. It blew up by a few feet as they hide tightly behind the table top.

"A grenade?! Really?! What the hell! Ella, we need to get out of here! Come on!" Topher exclaimed and stood up as he grabbed onto Ella's hand. Ella ran behind him and picked up the skirt of her dress as they left the tables being almost destroyed. Some of the men started shooting at them, yet no bullet has hit one of them either. Before they were able to exit the ballroom, Ella started wondering about Sky as she had a sick feeling something might have happened to her. "Oh my gosh! Wait, what about Sky?!" she yelled as she was about to turn back, but Topher kept the tight hold of her wrist. "No! Ella! It's too dangerous to turn around! Sky's going to be fine! Come on! Lets go!" he replied as he's still sweating with his heart pounding from the attack.

"Topher! I can't leave without Sky! She's one of my best friends! Come on! I need to go find her now! I don't want her to die!" Ella started pulling her wrist from his hand, but Topher refuses to let her go. "Ella, I've almost lost you once, and I'm never going to lose you like that again! I'm sure Sky and Dave will be alright! They must've left of the ballroom by now! Nobody else is around in here but us! Just trust me! Now lets go before we get killed in here!" Topher shouted back still caring for Ella's safety. Just then, she accepts his refusal of letting her go and starts running with him again. Before they got further access to the exit, they can feel something escalating below their feet.

They started slipping from their own feet and hit the concrete floor while landing on their stomachs still linking both of their own hands together. The shooting started toning down a bit as the floor moves like an earthquake. "TOPHER! I'M SCARED!" Ella screamed as she can feel the floor shaking. "JUST HANG ON, ELLA! WE'LL GET OUT OF HERE! JUST DON'T LET ME GO! WE'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT AS LONG AS WE DON'T PANIC ANYMORE! JUST TRUST ME!" Topher replied as he's holding grip to both of Ella's hands. Since the floor was slippery, they were sliding down back to where the tables are as the shooting is still going. The ballroom started tilting a bit as Topher landed on Ella on one of the tables with the side of his stomach leaning against the side of her stomach.

The shooting stopped as the ballroom tilted more, resulting both of them landing on one of the side of the walls, but also landing on the wall where it has the wide-length glassless window nearby them with a few tiny bits of stained glass remaining on the edges of the round long-length window. Topher quickly studied through the broken window, where he can see water from a tall distance similar to how tall the cliff was to him when he was pushed off from the log cabin by Chris. "Ella, we need to jump through the window right now! We're going to land in water, but it's gonna be okay! At least we'll have a soft landing and we won't get hurt!" Topher said to her as he's wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Okay!" Ella accepted as they stood up from landing on the side of the wall. Before they were able to jump, an edge of a round table just landed firmly onto the bottom of Ella's dress. She quickly notices it as she started pulling her dress, but was unable to get it out due to the tightness from the table landing onto it. "Oh no! Topher! My dress is stuck!" Ella cried while grabbing the dress tightly to pull it even harder. "Hang on! You just gotta pull harder!" Topher said as he's keeping his firm embrace around her. She started yanking more roughly until the skirt of her dress ripped vertically, making it look like she has a slit on her dress. It ripped all the way to her upper thigh.

"If I keep pulling it, it's gonna make it worse! I don't want it to rip up the whole side of my dress and land naked in water!" she said after it ripped more. Topher's heart pounded after witnessing the tear on the skirt, feeling the intense sweat from his head. "Hang on!" he told her again as he places his foot on the edge of the table. He pushed the table firmly as it budged more. Ella was able to get her skirt out from the table, so they've ended up getting into their positions where they're about to jump through the empty window. "Are you ready?! On a count of three, we'll jump through the window so we will be able to escape from this shitty crisis? Okay?" Topher said as they adjusted to their sides facing the glassless window. "One...two..." Topher counted as both of them closed their eyes.

Ella felt afraid that she's gonna have to jump through the window like they're falling through a deep hole in the ground. She kept her eyes shut tight hoping to get over her fear as soon as possible. She locked her arms around his neck waiting for him to count his last number. "THREE!" he shouted as both of them lift their feet from the wall and released their step into the window. They fell through the window together feeling the tight air gushing through their fall. Ella can feel the air brushing through her hair as both of them kept their eyes shut. The ballroom flew off in the air like a catapult immediately after their jump. They can feel the thickness of water gushing through their whole bodies after their landing.


	10. The After-Tragedy

They jumped into the water and sunk down by six feet. Topher was grabbing hold onto Ella as he started swimming upwards. A few seconds later, their heads poked out of the water as they inhaled for air. "Hold tight, Ella. We shouldn't be that far from anywhere," Topher said as they started swimming. It took them five minutes to swim to the nearest shore, which was the beach. They weren't at the island of Playa Des City since the whole ballroom, including the grounds underneath, was lifted and catapulted far away from Playa Des City. They held hands as Ella picks up the whole floor-length skirt from the ground not wanting to get sand on her dress that was already ruined.

They've decided to walk for a few minutes until they've had no hope to find any other kind of grounds where there's no sand, so they've decided to rest behind the rock in the middle of the beach. They were facing the trees with their backs leaning against the bumpy texture from the rock. They were happy that they were able to escape out of the dangerous attack that unexpectedly happened. Their hearts pounded quickly feeling relieved that they feel safe, but feel like something worse is going to happen. Just then, Ella started letting out a little sob.

Topher looked at her immediately and frowned. "Hey..." he said as he's ready to comfort her from what happened. She pulled her knees together as she embraces over her shins. She placed her face on her knees as she's letting out a few tears from her eyes. Her curly black hair were covering over her shoulder blades. "Ella," he whispered her name as he scooted closer to her. He gently pulled her close to his chest like a crying pillow for her. "This night is ruined...I wish I would've listened to you more about Max. I felt confident that we would have the best night ever, and now it's a disaster!" Ella said as she wailed more.

"Ella...no...it's not your fault! I didn't expect this to happen either. I thought Max would do something that's not as traumatic as this...It's gonna be okay," Topher comforted her more in a relaxing tone of voice. She continues to cry more still not feeling as better from his compassion. "It's not just tonight that I'm upset about. I'm still worried about Sky and Dave now! I just hope nothing happens to them," she replied keeping her worries towards them. She placed her legs over his thighs as they were adjusting their embrace. She also placed her arms around his neck as she rests her face on his collarbone. Topher had his chin over her head while he had his arms around her back.

"Don't worry about them. I know they have exited the ballroom like everyone else did. They're going to be okay," he replied to her concerns. She slowly lifted her head from his collarbone to look at him. Topher stared back at her eyes noticing the stream of her tears on her face seeing how fearful she looks. "I'm sure the others will be okay too. Do you trust me, Ella?" he responded more studying her dark brown eyes. She took time to answer, but replied with a nod. Afterwards, Topher leaned his face close to her face to kiss her on the lips. Her heartbeat calmed down a bit as she slowly closes her eyes and accepts his kiss.

After he broke the kiss, he looked at her eyes more as they're turning into a sensual feeling. Just then, she's decided to kiss him back as she pulled his head close to her face. They pulled theirselves close to each other from chest-to-chest. Topher pulled out his white tie that were already un-tied when they've landed in water and placed it aside him. Ella removed her gloves and tiara as she's getting ready to un-button the blouse from Topher as he's accessing his hands to the halter straps of her dress. After un-buttoning his blouse, she slid the sleeves down from his arms as he un-hooked the straps around her neck.

Back at a different destination, Sky and Dave were in the forest running away from the crisis that already happened. After a few minutes, they've panted from running too much. Hearts beating, they've looked at each other feeling fearful. "Oh my god," Dave said after he ran with Sky. "I never saw any of that coming! Why, just why!" he reacted as he looked behind. "I know! Neither did I! Why didn't I think Max would be up to anything?!" Sky responded after she kneeled down. "He's always up to something! I don't know what's gonna happen now, but I hope nothing happens! I don't wanna lose you again, Sky!" he replied as he kneeled down with her.

"Neither do I Dave, and I don't wanna-WAIT! ELLA!" Sky said as she's realizing that Ella's still in trouble hoping nothing happens to her either. "DAVE, WE NEED TO GO BACK! ELLA MIGHT BE IN DANGER!" she exclaimed as she picked up her dress and stood up. "Wait! Sky!" Dave replied as he didn't want Sky to risk her life to find Ella. "Dave, no, I'm not waiting! We never saw her nor Topher around with the others when the ballroom took off in high air! Since she's worked so hard on putting us back together, then we need to work hard and save both of them in return! We're better than this, Dave! I'm going to feel guilty for not saving them when we have the choice! Now lets go!" Sky responded as she's ready to head to a different direction.

He knew Sky was right, and he didn't want to ditch both Topher and Ella like that either, especially when they've helped him and Sky out. He couldn't argue with that, so he sighed. "You're right! If we leave both of them out in that kind of tragedy, then I'm sure we're going to regret it for the rest of our lives. We need to find Mike and Zoey first since they've gotten everyone to head out of the ballroom right away! We're going to leave out Max and Scarlett though since they're the double trouble from this! We need to make sure that Topher and Ella are okay. I would hate to leave them when they were the ones who fixed up our lives," Dave said and agreed as he also added another point on what they should do.

She nodded as she's happy that Dave's getting her point, so they ended up running back to find either Mike and Zoey, or Topher and Ella. It took them a while to get back to where the ballroom was departed from, but when they got there, they saw Zoey, but they didn't see Mike. They also saw the prom attendants except for Max, Scarlett, Topher, and Ella. "Zoey!" Sky called her name as they ran up to her. Zoey turned to Sky as she walked up to them. "Where's Ella and where's Topher?!" Dave asked as he's noticing the absense of the couple Sky saw before. "And where's Mike?!" Sky asked as she also notices he's not there with Zoey.

"Mike went to find the ballroom that was catapulted to the other side since he wants to look for anyone who's trapped in there and rescue them. I also have no idea where Max and Scarlett went, but he wants me to stay with everyone else in case if they show up again," Zoey answered noticing the concerned expression on Sky and Dave's faces. "And what about Topher and Ella?! Do you know where they are?!" Dave asked Zoey. She shrugged and frowned. "I'm sorry, guys. I don't know where they are. They could be stuck in the ballroom, but I don't want you guys to look for them by yourselves when Mike's on his way," Zoey replied.

"Then come with us! You seem like a nice girl, Zoey, and I'd be more than happy if you could just help us out! We just need to be careful with whatever Max and Scarlett are doing! Please help us! Please?" Sky begged as she looked at her. She looked back as she breathed in a bit. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Okay! I'll come with you guys! I'll just call Mike to let him know that I'll be helping you guys out on finding them. He should understand that they're currently missing now," she said as she grabbed her phone from her clutch. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Sky replied as she's feeling relieved.

As Zoey, Sky, and Dave started heading to a different direction to find the missing ballroom, Zoey called Mike to let him know they're on their way as well. Gladly, he's okay with what they're going to do as he's still continuing on finding the missing ballroom. Then at the very near end, at an island that's off from the Playa Des City, was the destroyed ballroom split in half upwards, making a split mountain shape. Max and Scarlett got up with their heads poking out of the entry door that was facing the night sky. They looked and felt weak as they got up over the door and slid down the outer wall. They've landed on soft sand as Max kept hold of the speaker earbud. He's still wearing black glasses, except one of the lens was missing. His purple hair was messy like Scarlett's red hair.

"Oh are they? Now is the time to set up the traps!" Max replied to a mysterious voice speaking to him in his black circular earbud. "Perfect," the voice said. "Over," Max replied as he got done talking to the voice. Just then, he turned to Scarlett. "Are you ready to activate the nets soon, my sweet?" he asked while smirking. Scarlett replied with a huge evil grin on her face. "Yes I am. Lets do this,".


	11. Is This War?

A few hours has passed by. Back at the beach in the middle of the night, and still behind the rock, Topher was laying down with the sleeves of his un-buttoned blouse down to his own wrists as Ella was resting comfortably on his chest with the top part of her halter dress rolled down right below her stomach. Her arms were crossed and placed on his upper chest as she had the right side of her head resting above. One of her knees was poking outside of the ripped slit from her dress. Topher's hands were placed on the sides of Ella's waist as he's gently stroking her spine vertically with his finger tips. They're still awake thinking about their lust and also the tragic event that happened. Ella was slightly humming out of boredom.

"What are you thinking about?" Topher asked in a very low tone of voice as he's still moving his fingers over her back. She didn't respond since she's still thinking about Sky. She felt better after they've made out and got half naked, but she still wonders about her. "We're going to be okay, right?" Ella asked in the same tone of voice Topher was giving. He nodded as he smiled a bit. "Of course, especially if something worse is going to happen, I'll still be there for you," he answered as he smiled warmly. She loosens her arms to embrace him more. "I love you," she said as she moves up a bit close to his face. She moved her head all the way up over Topher's shoulder. "I love you too," he replied as he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

At the Playa Des City, Zoey, Sky, and Dave were running still on their way to find the missing ballroom. They started tiring out when they were almost halfway through. "Guys...I can't keep running anymore...my legs are giving out," Dave said as kneeled down and panted. Sky and Zoey stopped as they looked behind and went up to him. "Oh Dave! We're almost halfway through!" Zoey said as her and Sky got down to him. They put their concerned expressions on their faces as Sky gently grabs onto Dave's hands. "Just hang on, okay?" she said as she was looking at him in the eyes. "I'm trying to, Sky! I just need a break!" Dave replied as he breathed more.

Just then, the invisible fishing net escalated below where Dave was sitting at as it captured him and lifted him in the air, which made his released Sky's hands. "DAVE!" Sky yelled his name as her and Zoey were looking above them. They can feel the firm wind and a few leaves blowing past them as they squint their eyes at a dark green helicopter that was attached to the net Dave was sitting on. "SKY! ZOEY! HELP!" Dave yelled as he poked one of his arms out of the net whole. "DAAAAAAVE!" Sky yelled his name back as it started taking off to the direction Sky and Zoey were heading at. Sky feels like she has the urge to cry, but then she puts on the angry expression where she's already had enough of her night being ruined, so she stood up firmly.

"THAT. IS. IT. Come on, Zoey! I'm not gonna let this ruin our night!" Sky got mad as she started running forward where the helicopter's going, but it disappeared at her sight. Zoey ran along knowing she can't give up yet as well. Both of them lifted up their skirts just so they can run better and faster. A few minutes later after they started catching up, and when they made it halfway through the city island, an unexpected split on the ground started occuring. They were about to jump, but as they got closer, the other half of the island started departing quickly going far from their distance. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Zoey also got angry as they were unable to get access through the other half of the island.

"Lets just swim through it! I'm pretty sure everyone else will have their dresses and tuxedos ruined anyway!" Sky insisted as she kicked off her heels and immediately ran through the water. Zoey followed along as she also took off her shoes before getting her legs into the water, so they've started swimming. They swam roughly until a small brown raft appeared at Sky's sight. "Zoey!" she called her name as she accessed the side of the raft. She tackled it before it swam off again. Zoey swam to the raft Sky was holding on until both of them were able to get on.

The raft is made of log, and it's the size of half of the bed, so it doesn't have a lot of room, but it should be enough for them to swim better, so they've poked their arms below the lake and started brushing through the water roughly, which made it splash more resulting to getting themselves more wet. They were breathing heavily still trying to access to the other half of the island. They can hear a few helicopters passing by as they looked up in the air. Only three of them while some of the people were screaming. Up in air, they can see Amy, Samey, and Rodney as they were separately captured just like how Dave was physically caught. "GUYS!" Zoey yelled, yet they didn't hear her voice. "Come on! We can't give up yet! Lets keep going!" Sky responded as she continues to stroke her arms through the water current.

They still didn't understand why all of the nets were in place around Playa Des City. They know it has something to do with Max's evil plot scheme, but they were still clueless on why kidnapping everyone has something to do with it. Way back at a different island, Topher and Ella could hear a few explosives and helicopters occurring from the Playa Des City Island from their own distance. They've started noticing that more trouble is starting to happen as Ella started putting back on her top part of her dress. "SKY! SHE'S STILL IN THAT ISLAND ALONG WITH DAVE!" Ella screamed as both of them were putting on their worried expressions. Topher started feeling guilty.

"Damn it! Ugh, I wish I would've listened to you, Ella! I was just worried that something would happen between the both of us!" Topher exclaimed as he stretched out his arms while he's putting on his white blouse back. "What do you mean, Topher?! What would come between us?!" Ella asked as she stood up while Topher was buttoning his blouse. "I was worried that one of us will die from that shitty disaster or something! Oh please forgive me, Ella! I feel so stupid for not listening to you! I should've understood how much Sky meant to you! I was just extremely worried about your safety, and you're the last person that I want to lose!" Topher apologized as he stood up. Ella didn't seem as angry, but she shook her head and made a small smile at him knowing how much she means to him.

"I'm not mad at you, Topher, and I will never be angry at you! I feel like I should've listened to you as well since you care so much about our relationship, and I do too! I love you so much, and I know I have to trust you no matter what you say!" Ella replied as both of them started running to the direction where they could try to access to the island closer without having to get into the water again. "I love you too, Ella! I need to trust you as well, especially if I get worried about you risking your life for someone that matters to you, and I still care about your happiness! I'll always be there for you no matter what happens! We'll work together and fight the crime that we're going to face!" Topher said as he linked his hand tightly to Ella's.

They've started running as he had all of his genuine words coming out of his mouth. "You're the strongest person I know! We're going to rescue their lives just as long as we both stay brave and conquer our fears! I don't wanna lose you just because I didn't listen to you before! You mean so much to me, and it'll kill me a lot more than being betrayed by Chris!" he said. Ella looked at him as she smiled. "Awww Topher, that was so beautiful! I will never EVER break up with you no matter what happens! I want you to keep that in mind! I'm in love with you, Topher! I really am after everything good and bad we've gone through to make it! You make me feel like the happiest person ever!" she replied as Topher made a smile bigger than her's. "Me too, babe," he replied.

A second later, she can feel the ache on her left side of the waist. "OW!" she yelled as she released her hand from Topher and kneeled down and grabbed her own side with both of her hands immediately. "ELLA!" Topher yelled her name as he got down and placed one of his hands over her hand. "What happened?!" he asked feeling tightly concerned at her minor injury. "Topher, I can't keep running! Something's killing me on my side!" Ella explained as she lied down a bit. He leaned down more as he's holding onto her. "Don't worry, Ella, I'm gonna carry you, okay? You're going to be okay, right?" he asked and looked at her feeling even more worried than ever.

"I'll be fine, Topher, don't worry. I just can't keep running anymore!" she replied as she squeezes her stomach more in pain. Topher dug his arms under her back and knees like a hero as he lifted her up to keep on running. Her arms were placed over her stomach while he ran faster than he could go. Just then, Topher started thinking about a faster way he could get the both of them to the island to rescue Sky and Dave. "Wait a minute! Ella!" he said as he went down on his knees while he's still holding onto her. "Ella, why don't you sing to get Agnes's attention?! Maybe she can get us to the city faster!" he asked her a favor as he's still looking at her. He remembers the white horse who used to help both of them when they were running away together.


	12. Who's Coming To Rescue?

She sang the tune to get Agnes's attention, which took a bit of time since she was far away from where they were at. The white horse appeared out of the trees and lied down on her legs next to Topher and Ella. Agnes pressed her forehead against Topher feeling excited to see him and Ella again. "Hey there!" he said as he laughed a bit while he petted the horse. Ella giggled a bit. "She sure does miss you! Isn't she so adorable?!" Ella responded. Topher smiled and nodded. "Lets go save everyone!" Topher said as he grabbed hold of Ella to get on the horse. She was sitting sideways in front of Topher while he was holding her tightly with his left arm. He grabbed on hold on the reins connected to Agnes's snout with his other hand as he's ready to take off and ride!

Agnes stood up and let out a "neighhhhhh" as she started running. "That's a good girl, Agnes! You keep running until we get there!" Ella said as locked her arms around Topher's neck. The horse started picking up on running more knowing the faster she goes, the earlier they'll get there. Meanwhile, Zoey and Sky have finally reached to the other half of the island after having to swim while sitting on the small raft. "Finally! We're here! Lets keep going!" Sky said as she stepped out of the raft and ran along with Zoey. "Oh I hope we're almost there! I also hope Mike's okay! I'm getting worried right now!" she said as both of them ignores the bumpy texture poking their bare feet while they started running.

A minute later, they can hear a few more helicopters rushing past high above. When they've looked up, they saw Sugar, Leonard, and Beardo trapped in the nets like how they previously seen the others getting captured. "WHY WON'T MY WIZARD POWERS WORK?!" Leonard yelled trying to free himself from the net. "BECAUSE YOU AIN'T A REAL WIZARD, DUMBO!" Sugar replied firmly as Beardo was making the helicopter sound effect. As they started disappearing at their sight, something lifted below Zoey's feet, which was another net, but it was actually attached to the light pole. She screamed after feeling like she was lifted in the air. "ZOEY!" Sky reacted as Zoey was captured. Thank god it's not by the helicopter.

"HANG ON! I'LL GET YOU DOWN!" Sky said as she started ripping the skirt of her dress below her knees. She kept hold of the ripped fabric with her mouth as she jumps high and climbs the pole. As she got close to the light hanger, she jumped and grabbed hold of the hanger as she made an acrobatic loop to stand on top of it. She squat down with her knees touching her shoulders as she picked up a piece of shard. "Zoey, I'm going to cut a few lines just so you'll have enough room to escape out of the net. When I cut out enough hole, I'm going to hand you the fabric that you can hold on to when I pick you up. Got it?" Sky instructed as Zoey nodded.

As Sky got into the process of cutting the thin lines from the net, Topher and Ella can see a long bridge that was attached to Playa Des City Island. "I see a bridge! We need to go across the bridge!" Topher exclaimed as Agnes turned to the direction where they'll go across the long thin wood-made path to Playa Des City. It was about 100 feet wide as they can hear the fast wind blowing towards them and the hooves from the horse clopping louder from running over the bridge. Back at the other half of the island, Sky got done cutting enough lines from the net Zoey can escape through. She dropped the shard as she removed the ripped fabric from her mouth. "GRAB HOLD! QUICK!" Sky said as she loured her arms with the fabric low enough for Zoey to reach.

Zoey quickly grabbed tight of the fabric with both hands as she struggles her legs out of the net. Then she started swinging both her feet as she's trying to each to the side of the pole to slide down on. "Zoey, what are you doing?!" Sky responded as she's confused what she's doing. Zoey released her hands from the blue fabric as she accessed her hands to the side of the pole and slid down. "I'm okay, Sky! I have acrobatic skills!" Zoey replied as she swang circular around the pole as she slid down. "Cool!" Sky replied in a surprising way as she also slid down the pole along with her.

As they slid down and reached to the ground, they both smiled. "Wow! Zoey, I didn't know you can do that! I'm impressed!" Sky responded after being able to get down safely. "I know, right? I've heard that you're part of the olympics too! That's awesome!" Zoey replied before they started running again. "We should be half-way through now!" Sky said as they paced more. Sky and Zoey are happy that they're making an excellent team to sacrifice their lives for the safety of everyone else they care about. They were both about to pant from all of the running, but something new and blue appeared at Zoey's sight.

"Sky! Look! A motorcycle!" Zoey said as she pointed the fresh shiny vehicle that would be handy for them to use. Her eyes widened as she smiled at Zoey. "Lets do this!" she said as both of them ran up to the motorcycle. Zoey sat in front wearing a blue helmet as Sky sat in the back wearing a black helmet. Sky wrapped her arms around Zoey's stomach to hold on tight while Zoey's going to drive. She started the engine for a few seconds before the tires started moving forward. Just then, she started driving as Sky's holding grip of Zoey's waist. They can feel the rushing wind going towards them as the vehicle sped up faster.

As they started driving, Agnes ran across half of the bridge so far as Topher and Ella can hear an explosive boom right behind them. Topher immediately glanced behind him as the bridge started falling down step-by-step. "Shit shit shit!" he reacted as Agnes started running faster to avoid falling into the lake. "Faster!" he exclaimed as the horse sped up more. Ella's heart pounded faster feeling fearful from all of the grenades that were thrown behind them. "What's with all of the grenades?!" she exclaimed as she notices more bombs behind them on water. "I don't get that either, Ella, but we both know it has something to do with Max's evil plot scheme!" Topher replied while Agnes is still running at the same pace still avoiding the water.

Back in the broken ballroom, Max and Scarlett were examining who's missing. They've kept everyone, who were caputred in fishing nets, tied with ropes all around their bodies. The people who they have captured are Dave, Amy, Samey, Rodney, Beardo, Leonard, and Sugar so far. Their mouths are also covered with a white bandana for each. They were struggling in their ropes as they were trying to scream it out with a "mmm" "mmmffph". "SHUT UP!" Max yelled as they froze and stared at him. "Now I know we're missing some people! Who are we missing now, Scarlett?" he asked as he walked up to her. As Scarlett counted who were missing, she replies as her answer was, "We're missing Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Zoey, Topher, and Ella,"

"I know one of the helicopters should capture Shawn and Jasmine soon, but I still have no idea where the other four are!" Max replied still thinking of a plan to capture the other ones. "You still don't know where they are?" a deadly familiar voice spoke as he appeared in a black cloak. Max turned around and walked up to him. "No, but we're still working on it! Scarlett and I will go to the secret laboratory to locate them! As soon as we find them, we'll create a strategy to capture them!" he answered. "Okay, good. I want this damn city to myself, and I'll share it along with you guys too since you master the evilness, and we'll make their lives miserable too!" the voice replied as he snuck out his dark-skinned hand. "You got yourself a deal, boy! Revenge is so sweet," Max said as he shook hands with him.


	13. Backfiring Evil

Max and Scarlett went outside of the departed ballroom and went over to the big rock. They pushed it away revealing a hole in the ground, so they were sliding down the tube that was connected to the hole as their secret passage to the laboratory. The ground laboratory looks exactly like the lab they used to work at before both of them were eliminated from the competition. Dark blue with turquoise lights with monitors all over. Max sat down on the black comfortable recliner as he's ready to locate where the missing people are. "Scarlett, hand over the remote," he commanded her as he raised out his right hand. She picked up the technologic remote as she walked over and handed it to Max.

He pressed the small red button as the huge HD monitor turns on. The first thing that came up on screen is a tape of Shawn and Jasmine captured together in one big net. "Dude, we need to get out of here asap!" Jasmine said as she kept her hands on the nets. "I know, Jasmine, I know! We'll get out of it soon, it's just too high to jump from that distance, and I don't want you to get hurt!" he replied as he was holding onto her. Max was studying what they were saying on screen. "Okay, good! They're captured! They just need to stay high in the air until they drop both of them off in the ballroom! Scarlett, be sure to contact the pilot and tell him to stay at the same height!" Max said as he's ready to switch to a different channel.

"Remember we're not dating! I've only agreed to do this for revenge," Scarlett firmly replied as she went to the computer system to contact the pilot. "I know, I know! Yada yada," Max sarcastically responded as he switched to a different scene on camera. The next scene shows Zoey and Sky riding on the blue motorcycle. "We're almost here! Just keep going, Zoey!" Sky said as Max's eyes widened. Max spat out the coffee he just drank after recognizing they're at the 2nd half of the island close to the ballroom right behind the Playa Des City. "We need to stall them! We also need to make sure that they're captured by those nets!" Max exclaimed at he looked at Scarlett.

"On it!" she replied as she finds the current map of Playa Des City on the computer screen locating Sky and Zoey. Scarlett was studying the blue and red dot that was blinking at their current location as she presses one of the buttons to activate the nearest net. While Max was watching the monitor, a net was pulled up by the light poles, yet Zoey made a turn before it captured her and Sky. The same routine occured while Scarlett keeps pressing the already activated nets that they've missed. "GRRRRR!" Max angrily growled as he turned to Scarlett. "TARGET THE RIGHT TIME YOU IDIOT!" he yelled as she startled. Just then, Scarlett scrunched her eyebrows while putting on a mad constipated expression on her face.

"Don't. You. Ever. EVER. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. Again. You got it?!" Scarlett roughly said as she made every dramatic step for every word she said. Max isn't afraid of Scarlett, so he's decided to talk back. "I wouldn't have yelled at you if you were able to catch them at the exact same time! What the fuck's wrong with you, Scarlett?! You were NEVER wrong about ANYTHING, and now this?! Fix up your act! You're better than this!" Max argued, and his words made Scarlett even more angry. She started growling as she picked Max up by his tux. "You've asked me to help you with your revenge, and I'm helping you, so if you can't accept on what I'm doing now, then you can go fuck yourself!" she replied in a deadly tone of voice.

Max got more angry as he's starting to demand Scarlett to go back to capturing the missing people. She refuses, however, and started yelling back, so they've started fighting in the lab. Just then, when Zoey and Sky were about to reach to the other end of the island, their motorcycle started slowing down like it's running out of gas. "What's going on?! Why is this motorcycle slowing down?" Sky asked as she can feel the slower movement of the vehicle. Zoey looked down at the fuel status as she sees the thin pointy red line that was pointed all the way to the E that stands for empty. "Oh no..." Zoey reacted right when the motorcycle stopped. "We're out of gas!" she answered as she looked behind at Sky.

"Oh no, really?!" Sky responded as she looked straight forward to where they're at. She can see the apartment building straight ahead from her sight. "Wait, don't worry about the motor! We're almost here!" Sky said while looking at the apartment building. She knows that all of the apartment buildings are at the edge of the island, and not just that, but she can also see a view from behind where the building looks crooked and broken. "Are you sure?!" Zoey asked as both of them stepped out of the motorcycle. "Yeah! I can see the ballroom building a bit behind from the apartment! Lets keep going!" Sky answered as they started running again. After having to sit down on the motorcycle for a few minutes to use their time to catch some air, they feel energized as they've continued to run.

Meanwhile, the bridge was still falling down step-by-step as Agnes started running to her own fast limit. Her hooves were still loud from clopping over the bridge. As they were almost reaching to the end of the bridge and at the Playa Des City Island, the wooden material in front of them started collapsing as well. "Oh no!" Ella reacted now that they're stuck between two sides of the bridge falling down. "Embrace yourself, Ella! We can do this! We're going to make a huge jump over the water and make it to the island!" Topher said while keeping one of his hands firm tight to the rein as he leaned forward and squinted his eyes at a closer view of the island being 12 feet away from their distance.

Ella loves how brave Topher was, so she kept her embrace locked around him as she's also looking at how close they are to the island. As the last piece of bridge started to sink below, Agnes made a huge jump over the water. As the white horse took off jumping over the water in high air, Topher started remembering the first time he rode on Agnes with Ella. It was scary to him when they've jumped over the big gap of hole in the middle of the forest. He also remember how brave Ella was when she was riding in front. Just then, they can feel Agnes landing on ground after a huge jump.

It was a close call, yet they felt very relieved, so they've kept riding on Agnes as she's still continuing to gallop straight-forward and made a turn when they saw the spot where the ballroom was missing from. "Oh no! Where did everyone go?!" Ella asked as she's starting to get more concerned about their absense. "Don't assume right away, Ella. They must be somewhere in this city. Lets keep going because I think they must be kidnapped or something!" Topher replied as Agnes made her last turn to go to the direction they want her to go.

Right by the apartment building, Sky and Zoey ran all over around as they have accessed to the beach where they can see the split building far away from their view. "It must be the ballroom! Man, it looks awful and destroyed!" Zoey said as she puts on her concerned face. "I know! Lets just hope that we're not too late! Topher and Ella could be in here, and they could be hurt already!" Sky said as she started sprinting into the water. Zoey followed along as she picked up the skirt of her dress. They've panted a bit as they got into the process of swimming again and flailed their arms in the water.

Back at the first half of the island, Agnes galloped as fast as she could for Topher and Ella to find the others. After a few minutes, Topher let out a "What the hell..." as he saw something unexpected. Ella looked at him as he kept his eyes straight forward, so she followed his sight as she also saw what he's looking at. They're starting to notice that they're at the end of the island, but also noticed it was actually split as they can tell, so the roads, electrical wires, and buildings were unpleasantly presented at their sight. "What the?! What happened to the other half of the island?!" Ella responded seeing what he meant.

Agnes slowly stopped when she has gotten to the very edge of the road. Topher got off of the horse first as he also helped Ella down as well. She bent down a bit from her side aching. Just then, she was able to stand up straight. "How's your side? Is it all better?" Topher asked as he held onto her. "Yeah, it's all better now! I'm okay!" Ella answered as Topher let out a relieved breath. "You're going to be okay now, right?" he asked as he smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded as she tripped over something after moving her feet. "Woah!" Topher reacted as he successfully caught her before she fell to the ground. "Careful!" he said as he helped her up a bit. Ella smiled more.

"I'm okay!" she replied optimistically as she moved the skirt out of the way to see what she tripped over. As she picked up part of her skirt, she saw where her bare foot was standing by, and it's a pair of a blue high heel. She froze and stared as she knows who was wearing that shoe before. "Oh my god," she said in a quiet tone of voice as she kneeled down a bit. "What?" Topher asked as he was trying to look at what Ella's noticing. She picked up the blue shoe as she studies the heel. "This is Sky's shoe..." she replied as she remembers who's shoe was that. Then, she looked at the lake view as she was able to see the other half of the island far from her sight. She's starting to think that they must be somewhere at the other half.

**(AN: There's going to be a plot twist coming VERY soon in the next couple of chapters, so keep a sharp eye out to see what happens! Feel free to guess what it is too!)**


	14. Another Revenge Seeker

She looked back at the blue heel she recognized on the ground, and then, she stood up and looked around the ground as she also notices another blue heel plus the red glitter flats that must've been to be Zoey's shoes. "Zoey..." Ella said her name thinking that those shoes belongs to her. "Topher, do you think they must be at the other side of the city?! I think they took them off to swim through the other half!" Ella started predicting where they must've gone to. "Well it's dead quiet on this half, so I think everyone else, especially Sky and Zoey, would be-" Topher responded as they just heard a loud "BOOM!" that startled them and drew their attention to the other half of the island.

They've witnessed a thick orange and grey explosive smoke coming from far behind the other half of the island, where the departed ballroom was at. Agnes took off running since it scared her. "SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DAAAAAAAAVE!" Ella screamed their names knowing that they were somewhere where the explosion took place. "No...just...no!" Ella said as her tone of voice got weak when she feels like she needs to cry again. Thinking that both of them were too late, she sat on her knees and started to grieve over them.

Topher had the same thought as Ella. He had no doubt where everyone else was at aside the unexpected explosion that came from the other side, so he kneeled down along with her, and grabbed her by the arm. She started mourning as Topher pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry, Ella..." he apologized as he felt guilty that they were unable to come over to them and save their lives, so he also started bursting to tears knowing how much Sky means to Ella. He felt like he has let her down for not letting her save Sky's life for the safety of Ella's. The couple sat down and remained grieving on the edge of the road.

But...the explosive didn't happened at the other half of the city island NOR at the broken building of the ballroom. However, there was a huge gap of hole that Max and Scarlett escaped to at the secret laboratory. It was more big and unpleasant than how it was the last time they were seen going through the secret tube. Looking down in the ground, the tube was broken and quite shattered, and the laboratory itself looked destroyed, even worse than how the ballroom on the inside was destructed. "MY LAB! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, BITCH! IT'S ALL RUINED NOW THANKS TO YOUR STUBBORN ATTITUDE OF YOURS!" Max yelled at Scarlett after the explosion from the lab.

His purple hair was positioned straight back as the ashes covered his face, hair, and his whole front of the body. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE A BAD ATTITUDE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TREATS ME LIKE A SLAVE! I'M SICK OF IT, MAX! MAYBE I WAS PSYCHO IN THE PAST, BUT NOW I'M STARTING TO REGRET HELPING YOU WITH THIS GOD DAMN REVENGE!" Scarlett argued back angrily as she pointed at him. Her glasses were crushed and broken when they were fighting. She has ashes on the side of her skin, dress, and hair. Just then, they can hear a few steps coming down towards the lab, so they froze as the mysterious person, who's wearing a black cloak as the disguise in his shadow, made the appearance.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?! WHY AM I HEARING ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT?" a scary mysterious voice yelled after Max and Scarlett watches the person coming towards them. Both of them didn't know what to say since they were afraid of the mysterious disguise. "I..uh...ummmm..." Max replied before "SILENCE!" came out of the voice's mouth. He shut up as the disguise took the time to speak. "I don't know what's going on down here, and I don't know what you two birdies were bickering about, but if the other four missing people aren't captured, then you will spend the rest of your lives as my own personal slaves, and there's nothing you could do about it," the voice spoke as he poked out his dark-skinned arm and places his hand on the hood of the dark cloak.

When he took off the hood from his head, the identity reveals that it's the dangerous ego of Mike who died in his head from All-Stars. His dark hair was placed over the right side of his face. His evil mysterious dark expression reflects the light from his dramatic appearance. He was glaring deadly at Max. "Why isn't the plan done?! Where is my revenge?" he interrogated Max as he bent down and glared at him more. "I'm sorry, Mal! This bitch is the one to blame! She keeps messing everything up!" Max started explaining as he pointed at Scarlett. She glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"Really asshole? Your excuse for not executing the plan is to blame it on her?" Mal replied as he never took a look at Scarlett, but rather he's concentrating on Max. "Oh so you're not believing me?! You're the one who asks me why we've failed this shit! Why don't you ask her?!" Max argued still keeping his index finger pointed at Scarlett. "Fine," Mal replied as he turned his head to Scarlett. "What the hell happened? Why is this plan failing?" he started interrogating Scarlett as she looked back firmly at Mal.

After hearing the explosion close to the ballroom, Zoey and Sky backed up a bit. "What the heck was that?!" Zoey asked after witnessing the explosion. Sky puts on the face where she's not having a good feeling about anything. "I-I-I don't know, Z-Zoey, but whatever that is, I hope everyone else is okay!" Sky responded fearfully as she tries to back her tears up. They've continued to swim in the water as they're still halfway through the departed ballroom.

Later on, while they were still swimming, Ella stopped crying, but she was still hurt from witnessing the explosion with Topher, and was convinced that everyone was involved in it. However, he was still crying since the night was ruined for them. "I just can't stop apologizing after everything that's happened, Ella... I feel like it's all my fault since I didn't let you sacrifice yourself to save Sky since I care so much about you that I don't wanna lose you again," Topher said as he sniffled more. "Don't blame yourself, Topher. Don't blame yourself because someone close to me may have died. I'll always forgive you no matter what happens. You see, this is why I love you. You're always there for me, and you always care for me. You've never given up on me," Ella responded as tears started coming up in her dark brown eyes again.

Just then, she started to cry more as they were still grieving over the pain of their friends. A half our later, Max, Scarlett, and Mal were watching that scene from the monitor as they were studying their actions. "Aw... How touching," Mal sarcastically said. The three of them were able to handle their differences after a huge argument in the lab. The HD monitor's the only device that's still working in the lab. The computers and other screens were destroyed by the explosion that occurred earlier. Just like Max, Mal also has the speaker earbud over his ear as he's talking to one of the pilots from the helicopter that there are two more people that needs to be captured, and that they are at the end of the first half of the island.

Meanwhile, Topher and Ella slowly stood up feeling like they've had enough of the pain they were going through. "I'm sorry our night didn't turn out amazing. I know we can make it up sometime when everything goes back to normal. Is there anything I can do for you, Ella?" Topher asked as he kept his hands onto her hands. She was frowning as she slowly shook her head. "I wanna sing the pain away. I wanna sing this song that I always sing when it's about my mom..." she replied as she's wiping her tears. He was looking at her as he nodded. He remembers her story of how her mom passed away as a kid, which started to bring more some of his tears. "Go ahead," he accepted her permission as she gently releases her hands from his hands and sat down on the edge of the broken road.

She sang the depressing tune about how death impacts the hurt inside of the heart. Topher was still behind her as he's watching her sing quietly. There were bigger meaningful words coming out lyrically, which started to strike his heart emotionally. Ella's feet were hanging above the water while she sings an emotional song. A minute later, there was a big net that started lifting Ella below her. Topher noticed the net as he calls her name. "Ella!" he reacted as he rushed up to her. She stopped singing as she notices that the net is giving her a lift. "What in the?!" she reacted as she sticks her hand out of the bottom of the net. Topher quickly grabbed her hand before he was unable to reach for it.

"What's going on?! Why am I getting kidnapped?!" Ella reacted as she felt frightened. "I don't know why there are invisible nets around, but there's NO way in hell that I'm going to let you go from that!" Topher answered assertively as he can feel his feet lifting up from the ground. "Topher! You're taking off from the ground!" Ella exclaimed as her eyes widened while the helicopter started going up. "I'm gonna come with you if that damn helicopter's gonna take you somewhere! I'm not gonna let you go!" he replied as he swang his feet to get it to fit through the holes of the net. He grabbed onto the net with his other hand. Ella's still holding his other hand as she told him to hang on. Both of them were starting to wonder where that helicopter is taking them.


	15. The Upcoming Battle

He was still hanging by the net when the helicopter took off. He started thinking of a way to help and free Ella from the net that has captured her. "I'm scared, Topher. Where's that helicopter taking us?!" Ella asked as she's still afraid on what's going to happen soon. "I don't know, but I'm getting us out of it! It looks like there's no other sharp tools that I can use, so I'm gonna cut the lines out with my teeth. Just stay calm, and we'll be alright!" Topher answered as he grabbed the closest net line between his teeth. A few seconds later, after sawing the line with his teeth, it broke open. "It's working! Keep going!" Ella said as she watches him as he continues to bite more of the lines out of the net.

Sky and Zoey made it super close to the little land where the departed ballroom was at. They felt exhausted from having to swim too much, so they've decided to rest on sand for a moment to breathe. "Finally...we made it," Sky said as she lied down on the sand. Zoey rested along with her. Their dresses were clammy and dirty after going through trouble to get to the missing ballroom. Sky's hair ends up being half-way up and half-way down as Zoey's hair was still in an updo, but was pointed down to her shoulders. They took a few minutes to breathe for more air until Zoey notices something odd next to the ballroom.

"That's funny...where did this big hole come from? Was that from the explosion we just saw?!" Zoey says as she stares at a huge gap of spikey-shaped deep hole nearby the ballroom. Sky also notices what Zoey's talking about as she's starting to think the others might be there. "Zoey! They must be somewhere in that ground! Lets see where that would lead us to!" Sky said as her and Zoey got up and started running to the hole. Back inside of a broken ballroom, the prom attendants were still tied up tightly with their bandanas covered over their mouths, so they were still unable to escape out of it. All they could do is nothing but murmuring for help.

In the lab, Mal, Max, and Scarlett was watching Topher trying to teeth out of the net Ella was trapped in on the monitor as the three of them were laughing. "That's gotta take him forever to get his pretty little princess out of it like that!" Max said as he laughed more. "He won't be able to get her out of it on time! They'll be tied up by the time he gets close to freeing her!" Scarlett replied while still watching the monitor. "This is perfect guys. Soon, we will rule this whole-" Mal said as they can hear something bumpy and loud coming from the broken tubes.

"What the..." Mal responded as they've turned around to see who was entering the secret lab. As they were staring at the crooked tube, Sky made the appearance first as she slid out as Zoey followed along with her. "WHAT? YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE THOSE TWO?!" Mal yelled as he looked at Max and Scarlett. "I'VE TOLD YOU A SEVERAL TIMES, MAL! MY DUMBASS ASSISTANT COULD NOT CATCH BOTH OF THEM AT THE RIGHT TIME!" Max yelled back as he was annoyed that Mal didn't know that they were unable to capture them. Scarlett started punching Max in the face as "Mal?!" came out of Zoey's mouth, surprised to know he still exists. Behind them, Scarlett and Max started fighting physically. "Well well well, Zoey...we meet again. What a surprise," Mal greeted with a smirk on his face.

Zoey puts on the angry facial expression as she's starting to regret to believe that Mike's personalities were gone for good. "What have you done to Mike?! WHERE'S my Mike?!" Zoey asked in a loud tone of voice as she's glaring at Mal. "Oh Zoey. You will know what happened as I tell you the plan that Max-" he replied as he can still hear Max and Scarlett fighting from behind. "WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR GOD DAMN PLAN!" Mal yelled at them as they froze. The girls were standing there as they looked at him. "Plan? What plan?! Were you..." Zoey said as she's still facing Mal. His big evil smirk appeared on his face as he nodded.

"I was the one who's behind it, Zoey. You see, when Max and his lovely assistant, Scarlett, were trying to think of a plan to get revenge on you guys, they knew they would need my help," Mal started explaining before Zoey interrupted. "Wait! How are you Mal again?! I thought you've died in Mike's mind?!" she asked as she's still confused why he still exists. "Easy. Scarlett created the formula that would turn Mike back to ME again. She sampled it in Mike's favorite treat at prom that would turn his lovely outgoing personality back to the most badass rebel that has been gone for a while," Mal answered as he's still staring evily at Zoey's eyes.

She's still afraid of how they were planning to destroy everyone's lives. "I've agreed to help them on getting revenge, and I've figured that if I capture everyone, we will force them to either serve us as slaves, or forever die," he started getting into detail on his plan. Zoey scrunched her eyebrows at Mal. "You're NEVER going to get away with it, Mal! But wait, why did you have to send the ballroom to the other side of the island?! I don't get that," Zoey asked as she's wondered why catapulting the ballroom has something to do with their evil plot scheme. "To get easy access to the laboratory down below this ground. Duh," Mal answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh...well that makes sense. But you're NEVER going to get away with it as I say!" Zoey said as she pointed at Mal. "Oh I already have-" Mal replied before Sky shouted Zoey's name. "ZOEY!" She turned her head to Sky as she's looking at a different direction. "Look!" Sky said as she pointed at the monitor screen that shows a scene of Topher biting through more lines of the net to help Ella escape out of it. Zoey started looking at the direction Sky's looking at as both of them gasped. "They're still alive! They're okay!" Sky exclaimed feeling happy and relieved that they're at least not hurt. They've continued to watch the screen.

"Almost got it, Ella! Just a few more lines to break out and we'll be free!" Topher said before he teethed out another line from the net. After Mal took a glance at the monitor, he went back to Zoey as he's still talking about the revenge. "You see, Zoey, we've kept track of where the other prom attendates are to make sure that they're kidnapped, and if they've attempted to escape, we'll always have backup that will catch them so they won't get away with it," Mal said as he's still keeping his evil smirk on his face. "Oh no you don't! You guys are NOT gonna do anything to Topher and Ella!" Sky yelled at them as she jumped high to get ready for a killer karate kick.

Her heel was pointed to the screen on the monitor as she's going towards the screen. Her kick struck the center of the screen as it immediately turned black with detailed circular cracks appearing closer to the center. The HD monitor was split in half a second after the cracks started covering over the screen. It started shattering as the monitor fell to the ground. Sky landed on feet after making an acrobatic loop and after the monitor started breaking. "WHAT THE HELL!" Max reacted after Sky naturally destroyed the only monitor left in the lab. "I'm telling you, you're not gonna do any shit to them!" Sky said as she started glaring at Max fearless.

"Oh so this is how you girls think you'll end our crime? Well do you know what this means?" Mal said as he glared at both of them. Zoey punched Mal by the jaw immediately feeling angry that they're ready to end their nonsense evil plot scheme. "I want my Mike back you evil son of a bitch," Zoey said in her deadly tone of voice as she pulled out both of her fists while glaring at Mal. He rubbed the jaw Zoey punched on as he's ready to say the three upcoming words. "THIS. MEANS. WAR!" Mal yelled as him, Zoey, Scarlett, Sky, and Max got into their fighting positions.

The people, who were still trapped in the ballroom while being held hostage, can feel the ground shake a bit below. They were still murmuring still unable to talk through the bandanas that were tied around their mouths. However, Dave shook the bandana off as it started moving down below his lips. "What's going on now?! What's happening?!" Dave said after feeling the ground shaking below. Everyone else couldn't get the bandanas off of their lips as Dave started screaming for help, especially for Sky when she was still in the lab with Zoey, who were still fighting against Mal, Max, and Scarlett.

"Just one more line!" Ella said as she can feel herself being able to almost fit through the hole having enough room for her to escape. Topher teethed the last line as he's ready to grab onto her. The last line broke as he immediately caught Ella from falling off by herself with both of his hands, so they've started falling from the helicopter and net. It was also good timing since they're going to land in water too! They were holding onto each other as they can feel the splash of water hitting through them as they sunk a bit. After sinking down to the lowest height, they started flailing their arms above to swim back up. At the same time, they've reached the air as they inhaled loudly for oxygen.

Then they have exhaled after making a huge inhale to restore the air in their lungs. They've looked behind them as they've noticed they're behind the apartment building, and then looked to the other way as they saw the broken ballroom standing in front of them with a grey smoke coming out of the hole beside it. "I think we've made it! Oh god, lets hope the explosion didn't happen at the ballroom because I can see smoke coming out from the ground," Topher said as they started swimming forward. "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP," they've heard a loud voice screaming as they've paused for a second. "Oh no! It must be Dave screaming! He must be trapped at the ballroom!" Ella said as she recognizes his voice. "Lets keep going! We're almost there!" Topher replied as they've continued to swim.


	16. Mission From Love

When they've reached to the land where the ballroom was at, they took a look at how awful it looked when it was destroyed. It looks just like how Chris's cottage was blown up before it was reconstructed to a better form. "Wow...this is awful!" Ella said as they can feel the ground shake. "Woah! What was that?!" Topher reacted as he felt himself shake like there was an earthquake. Just then, they can hear constant yelling coming from below the ground. "I SWEAR TO GOD, I WANT MIKE BACK, AND WITH YOU BEING HERE JUST MAKES ME MAD," they've heard Zoey's angry voice as the ground shakes more. "MIKE IS GONZO! SUCK IT UP!" a scary deep evil voice replied as Topher and Ella fell to the ground unable to stand up while the ground was shaking.

"Woah!" Ella reacted as they started gripping onto the grass. Just then, Dave let out another "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP," coming from the ballroom. "Where's the arguing coming from?! And how can we access to the ballroom safely?!" Ella asked figuring out what both of them should do. Topher noticed the major hole right beside the ballroom, the hole Sky and Zoey discovered earlier. "Ella, I have an idea, and it seems like we have no other choice," Topher said as he looked back and fourth at the hole and the ballroom. She looked at him curiously as she's ready to listen to what their plan is.

He gently grabbed her by the wrist as he was looking back at her. "Ella, I need you to check the ballroom since I'm pretty sure that's where Dave, and maybe the others are at. In the meantime, I'm going to go underground to see what's going on because I know Zoey's down here too, and maybe Sky! I know for sure that something's happening in either the ballroom or the hole," Topher explained while staring at her eyes. She rosed her eyebrows a bit. "It seems dangerous down here, are you sure you can handle the ground?!" Ella asked feeling worried about him checking out what's below the ground.

"I'd rather risk my life than have you risk yours. I honestly feel like it's more safe in the ballroom, so I think you should look there, and I'm going to be okay, Ella. If something happens, then I'm ready to fight for it. Do you understand?" Topher replied as he grabbed both of Ella's hands. She looked at his green eyes as she nodded. Both of them has decided to hug before they go on separate missions. A second later, he placed his hand under Ella's chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll be okay, so don't worry about me. Good luck," Topher said and smiled after he broke the kiss. Ella smiled back before they took off to their own tasks.

As Ella was heading to the broken ballroom, she quickly started thinking of a plan to get access to the inside. Then, she knew that singing is still her power, so she's decided to speak lyrically for an animal to come over there to help her. After 30 seconds, she started spreading her arms out like she's posing as the letter T as five of the birds flew to her. Two of the birds stood on Ella's left arm as the other two stood on her right arm. Then the pink bird stood on top of her head. As she continued to sing, the birds started lifting Ella up into the air gently to get over the height of the V-shaped crack from the outside of the ballroom.

The flight to get inside of the ballroom was a success as the birds gave Ella a soft landing inside. After she stopped singing, the birds flew away. "Ella!" Dave called her name as she notices all of the prom attendants, including Dave, were tied at the corner of the room. She didn't see Sky whatsoever, so she ends up rushing to Dave and the others. "Dave! Guys!" she exclaimed as she kneeled down nearby them and started tugging the ropes. "Oh thank god, Ella! You're here! We've been held hostage in this room for hours by some crazy guy wearing a black cloak!" Dave said as she's trying to free him first.

"That's awful! And where's Sky?! I've been so worried about her since the incident!" Ella replied as she loosens the knot from the rope. "I have no idea where Sky went! I was running with her along with Zoey, but then I got captured by this net, and so I was tied in here with those guys behind me! Where's Topher by the way?" Dave responded as he shook the loops of rope off of him. He took the bandana off from his neck as he's decided to help Ella untie the others and help remove bandanas. Dave started helping Amy next as Ella's helping Samey. "Topher went to check the big hole in the ground next to the ballroom. I've also heard Zoey's voice coming from the ground, so I think Sky might be in there too!" Ella replied as she started tugging the rope from Samey.

"Yeah, and I've also heard the explosion coming outside of the ballroom! Ugh, I hope nothing happens to them. I've been feeling worried sick because I thought that's where Sky and Zoey must be at!" Dave responded back as he untied the knot from Amy's side. "Me too! Topher and I have thought about it when we saw the explosion, and it teared up our hearts," Ella replied as she loosens the loops of rope around Samey. She was able to move her arms out as she removes the white bandana from her mouth. "Oh thank you so much, Ella!" Samey thanked as she stood up. "No problem!" Ella said as she went up to Rodney.

After Dave unties Amy, he went up to Beardo. "Lets just keep hoping that they'll be okay when we get ourselves out of this mess!" Dave said as he started loosening the rope around Beardo. "You should lead us to the hole that you guys saw after we get out of this ballroom," Dave added as Beardo shook his arms out of it. Same goes to Rodney when Ella got done undoing the ropes. "Thank you!" Rodney said as he got up. Ella nodded as she smiled. "Hey! How come I don't get any thank you from you guys?!" Dave asked in a moderate tone of voice while he's looking at Amy and Beardo. They've looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever," Dave said and ignored it as he went up to Shawn and started undoing the ropes. Ella went up to Jasmine while the others were still waiting for them to get done.

A few seconds later, Ella got done undoing the ropes from Jasmine. "Thanks, mate!" she thanked as she stood up. Shawn did the same when Dave got done loosening the ropes that he can escape out of. "Thanks dude!" he thanked as he went up to Jasmine. "Finally! At least someone's polite," Dave responded. With Sugar and Leonard left, Ella's decided to undo the ropes from Sugar despite the conflictive past she's had with her as Dave's decided to take Leonard, even though he strongly dislikes him.

While Ella was taking her mission to free everyone, who were held hostage at the corner of the ballroom, Topher was sliding down the broken tube hidden from underground. He's starting to recognize that he's sliding his way down in the lab. He can still hear the fighting going on, but it started slowing down as Max, Scarlett, Mal, Zoey, and Sky started hearing Topher going down the tube. They've turned around right when he made his appearance. "Topher?!" Sky and Zoey said his name at the same time. When he arrived, he notices how messy and destroyed the lab looks. He also notices how messy everyone looked in the lab. Of course, that's only because there was physical fighting going on.

Messy hair, ruined formal outfits, and scars they have on their skins. "Don't move, pretty boy!" Mal said as he pointed out a laser gun towards Topher. His eyes widened as he frozed. "Don't tell him to move, jerk!" Zoey said as she punched Mal in the face. He released the laser gun from his hand and dropped it on the floor as Zoey tackled and started attacking Mal. "What the hell is this about?!" Topher asked feeling confused. "TOPHER! THE LASER GUN! GET IT!" Sky commanded him as she's still fighting with Scarlett. Topher figured that there was something going on in the grounds, so he started running towards the laser gun as Max started noticing his action. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" he exclaimed as he's making his attempt to stop Topher from grabbing the laser gun.

At the same time, he and Max jumped as both of them started grabbing hold of the laser gun handle with their own hand, meaning one of Topher's hands landed on the gun along with one of Max's hands. Both of them grabbed it firmly as they're glaring at each other. "Dude, your evil plan is off! Let go of the damn gun!" Topher said as he stood up and started pulling the laser gun away from Max. Max linked his other hand on the gun and tugged it from Topher. "NEVER!" he replied as Topher repeats the same action as Max. Both of them kept their hands firmly tight over the handle of the laser gun as they've moved their hands from left to right, and then pointed the gun in diagonal directions.

They've been keeping hold of the gun for a few minutes while the fighting was still going on. Later on, both of them squeezes over the gun handle so hard that they've started shooting lasers out! One of them almost hit Sky as she ducked while the laser goes above her head. "Hey! Watch it!" Sky yelled as Scarlett punched her. Sky punched her back as Topher and Max accidentally shot out another laser, but this time, they've pointed the gun towards the lab ceiling as they've continued to fight over. "Let go of the gun already, Max! I'm tired of your games!" Topher firmly said as they've made more laser shots. "Make me!" Max talked back while they've kept swinging their arms around with their elbows bent.

Back outside of the ballroom, the rope was connected over the wall of the ballroom as everyone had the chance to climb over it to get access to the outside of it. Ella and Dave went last as they've pulled the rope off the broken ballroom. "Looks like we've done it! Now it's time to-" Dave said before everyone started noticing the lasers shooting up from the ground. "WHAT THE?!" Dave reacted as everyone started screaming lightly. "Oh my! Please be careful! Those lasers are deadly!" Ella warned as everyone started sprinting around the ground like they're stepping on hot sand. "Where are those lasers coming from?!" Dave responded as he scrunched his eyebrows.


	17. The Collapse

More thick holes appeared from the laser shots coming from the ground as everyone was still sprinting around. Just then, Ella started looking at the big hole by the broken ballroom that she almost forgot to show everyone the hole that Topher found. "You guys! The hole! Lets go down here!" Ella said as she pointed the spikey-shaped wide hole as she walked to a thicker surface of the ground. Before everyone noticed, they can feel the ground shake a little more as it's about to collapse. "Uh oh," Dave said as he rushed to the safer surface of the ground Ella was standing at. Everyone else started moving, but just then, the ground started collapsing. A few people started falling below as Dave and Ella linked both of their arms together witnessing their falls.

"Oh no!" Ella reacted as she puts on the concerned expression on her face feeling worried about the safety of others. The ground collapsed more as everyone else screamed as they fell through. "JASMINE! SHAWN! SAMEY!" Ella screamed their names as her and Dave were still witnessing their fall. The ground made a bigger and a deeper hole than the other one they're about to seek through before the collapse started happening. Ella's heart pounded fast since she knows that her friends and her love are trapped down there as well. Just then, Dave looked at the hole they're about to jump into. "Ella! We need to go down here! Maybe it'll lead us somewhere! Besides, isn't that where Topher, Zoey, and Sky would be at?" Dave said as he looked at her.

She nodded as both of them ran to the hole next to the rock. "Ladies first," Dave said as he stood beside it. Ella gulped a bit feeling nervous as she slowly walked towards it. Back underground, Topher and Max froze as they can hear the ground shake above them. Still keeping hold of the laser gun they're fighting over, they've started staring at the lab ceiling, which has many thick holes that were shot through the ground. Mal, Zoey, Scarlett, and Sky also frozed watching the ceiling shake. Just then, a few pieces of dirt started falling off the ground ceiling. As more thicker pieces of dirt fell, Max and Topher dropped the laser gun at the same time as they started moving aside.

"RETREAT!" Max yelled as him, Scarlett, and Mal ran to the emergency exit. Topher, Zoey, and Sky remained staying at their safer spots as they can feel the lab shake with an alarm going off for a few seconds. The alarm stopped after the evil troublemakers left the lab. More thicker groups of dirt collapsed more as they've started witnessing a few people falling into the lab. First the twins, then a couple, then the twins' prom dates, and then another couple. They've screamed while they fell through the ground until their rears touched the lab floor. "Ow! What is this?!" Amy exclaimed after everyone's fall. Zoey's eyes widened. "You guys?! You're here! Where've you been?!" Zoey responded as she ran up to them. "We've been held hostage in the ballroom after we were captured by those helicopters," Jasmine answered.

"But wait a minute?! Where's Dave?!" Sky asked as she notices Dave's absense. "And where's Ella?! Didn't she helped you guys out?!" Topher also asked as he's also concerned about her. A second later, they can hear two of the voices screaming coming from the tube. Topher, Sky, Zoey, and everyone else started staring at the tube entry as their scream came closer and closer. Ella made her appearance first as she landed on the floor. Then Dave came out right after her. His stomach landed over Ella's back after both of them made their appearance outside of the sliding tube. "DAVE!" Sky yelled his name as "ELLA!" also came out of Topher's scream.

Both of them ran up to Dave and Ella after they slid down the tube. Tears were brought to Sky's eyes as she grabbed Dave's hands. He stood up after Sky helped him up. "Sky..." he said her name as he looked at her watery eyes. Both of them hugged in joy to know that they're okay. "Ella..." Topher said her name as he kneeled down and grabbed her hands. "Ella, are you okay?" Topher asked as she slowly stood up. She made a small smile and looked at him as she nodded. "I'm okay!" Ella responded as both of them quickly hugged. Just then, Ella and Sky started noticing each other while they're hugging their loves. "Ella!" Sky called her name as she released her embrace from Dave.

"Oh Sky! You're alright!" Ella responded as Topher releases her just so she could hug Sky. After thinking that Sky died from explosion, water started coming into Ella's eyes as she's surprised to know that Sky's still alive. Both of them ran up to each other as they've hugged quickly and tightly. Ella started releasing her tears just like Sky feeling happy that she's actually alive. Their embrace have lasted the longest as Dave and Topher were smiling sweetly to them as they're standing by each other. "You know, Topher, Ella's a true hero. She's helped out all of us when we were trapped in the ballroom," Dave said as he looked at him. "That's my girl," Topher responded still witnessing their embrace.

After Sky's and Ella's longest hug, they started looking at each other. "Oh I'm just so happy you're okay! Topher and I were coming to look for you guys, and then we saw this horrible explosion earlier, and we've thought that you guys have...well...you know," Ella said while looking at Sky. "Oh Ella! I was with Zoey this whole time after Dave got captured by those nets. We've thought that you guys were stuck in the ballroom when it was catapulted to here. We've also thought that you guys died in that explosion too," Sky confessed as they've embraced again while they were understanding each other's stories.

A minute later, the ground started shaking more as everyone's eyes widened. "Uh oh, what's happening now?" Sky asked as everyone was still standing at their own place. Just then, a group of water started spilling through the lab. "Oh shit, how are we gonna get out of this?!" Topher responded as more water started flooding in the lab. Ella went up to Topher as Sky went up to Dave. Everyone started linking their partners by the arms together as the water rose more. "Oh no! What do we do now?!" Ella asked feeling afraid more trouble was still going on. Topher looked right up at the wide hole, the hole that everyone fell through from. He looked back at Ella. "Just say still until the water rises high enough for us to get out of the ground lab. We'll be able to swim out of it," he answered as he's holding tight to her.

She nodded as everyone started grouping together waiting for the water to rise more. It was taking time as it just rose to everyone's shins so far. While the flooding was continuing, Mal, Max, and Scarlett were in a helicopter with one of the pilots wearing black gears. "It's time to execute the back up plan! Make sure that everyone is trapped in the lab, and I can see all of the water falling in the big hole down here. Make sure that stays here as well," Mal said as he looks at the pilot driving the helicopter. "Yes sir!" he said as other helicopters started surrounding around the whole location the broken ballroom was at.

The evil plan continues...

**(AN: Just to let you know, this story is almost finished. It might go over a bit more than 20 chapters since I'm still thinking of what will happen next, and I don't want to make the situation too short, so stay tuned to see what happens! Stay tuned to see what kind of plan that Mal, Scarlett, and Max will do!)**


	18. Teamwork

It's been 30 minutes since the flood process started, and the lab was more than halfway filled up, as everyone was still floating on top. "We're almost there, guys. Give it a few minutes until we escape out of this for good!" Dave said as they're still watching the top of the hole get closer for them to reach. A few minutes later went as the flood got close to filling up the whole lab. "NOW!" Dave said as everyone started swimming to the edges of the hole to lift theirselves off of the escape. Just then, something very thick and heavy fell over the hole that blocked them from being able to escape. Their heads and hands dunked immediately as the object loudly covered the hole. It was a huge tree.

"What the fuck!" Shawn reacted as everyone stood still. "Now what!" Amy yelled as everyone was still trapped in the almost-flooded hole. "How are we going to get out of this?! We're going to suffer and die from drowning in this flood!" Dave also complained as everyone looked at each other. Just then, Leonard started raising his hand. "I know! I will use my powers by-" he started answering before he was interrupted. "YOU'RE NOT A REAL WIZARD, LEONARD! MAGIC ISN'T REAL!" Dave yelled as he was annoyed by Leonard's answer that involves being a wizard. He glared at Leonard as he went silent. Just then, Sugar shot a glare at Dave.

"Don't you be talkin' to my boo boo like that! Even if he ain't a real wizard, I do NOT appreciate you yellin' at him, mister!" Sugar responded as her glare got close to Dave's face. "I'm sorry, but this is the truth! I'm sick of your boyfriend pretending to be some damn wizard when he's clearly a joke!" Dave argued back as he glares back at Sugar. Just when Dave and Sugar started arguing, everyone else, except for Topher and Ella, started arguing and complaining about how to escape. Sky's decided to stick up for Dave as she also started arguing with Sugar and Leonard. The flood was still at everyone's shoulders as Topher and Ella were watching everyone yelling at each other.

First, they were watching Sky and Dave arguing with Sugar and Leonard, then looked at Beardo and Rodney arguing, then the twins fighting, and even saw Shawn and Jasmine yelling at each other too. Ella couldn't stand hearing all of the bickering anymore, so she's decided to make some of her attempts on resolving the argument. "Friends! Please stop! Fighting is not a good way to solve this problem!" Ella started talking as Topher was remaining silent looking at Ella trying to speak up. Nobody has paid any attention to her as they're still fighting. "Speak up a little bit," Topher advised her as she nodded.

"Guysssss! Will you please stop! Guys!" Ella rose her voice a bit, yet she was still ignored. Just then, Topher's decided to speak up as well. "Will you guys just shut up for a minute?! Ella's trying to talk here!" Topher spoke with his tone of voice being higher than Ella's. "Shut up, Topher!" a few people responded as his' and Ella's eyes widened to the response that didn't do any help at all. For the first time in Ella's life, she can feel the irritation from not just everyone bickering, but for the fact she just witnessed a few people telling Topher to shut up. As much as she's known that she's extremely nice and sophisticated, she'll do anything to stick up for her boyfriend.

She feels like she's going to regret on saying something unpleasant that's about to come out of her mouth, yet she feels like she has no other choice to get everyone to remain calm and patient, so she's decided to speak up more. "Stop! Will you guys...," she began to speak as she's ready to release her temper. "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP?!" Ella released her rage as she quickly regrets yelling. Everyone frozed as they've looked at her. Even Topher was surprised that she just lost her minor temper. She sighed a bit as everyone remained quiet.

"Friends, I am so sorry that I have to yell like this. I fully am, but arguing about being trapped in the flooded lab would not do any help. The matter of fact, it will make everything worse, and it can lead to violence! If you want to get out of it right away, then we must work together and push the tree out of the way! It'll get us somewhere if we just stay calm and work together as a team, especially if not all of us will get along quite as well, then I'm very sure that everything will go back to normal!" Ella apologized as she explains how argument can make things worse.

Some people smiled at her genuine words as they've looked at each other acting like she's got a solid point. "Ella's right. We should just stop arguing for now since we might die here if we're not gonna do anything about it," Sky said as she looked at everyone. Everyone started nodding as they spoke like they couldn't argue anymore. "So what do we do now, Ella?" Dave asked as everyone looked at her feeling patient about what her idea will be. Ella pushed the tree to test out how heavy it is. "Ugh, well since this tree is quite heavy, we will need a few strong guys to help out! Who would like to volunteer?" Ella responded as she winked at Topher. He smiled at her as he nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll help push the tree out of the way!" Topher said as he got nearby Ella and placed his hands on the bark of the tree. "I'll help too, mate!" Jasmine also volunteered as she placed her hands on the tree. "Me too! I'll give it a push since my brothers back home considers me the strongest!" Rodney said as he swam between Topher and Jasmine. As he also placed his hands on the tree, both of them started pushing. It took a few seconds before the tree started budging. They were groaning as they've kept pushing the tree out of the hole. It took about only 30 seconds for them to push it out of the way due to the heavy weight.

The water started rising immediately after everyone has crawled out of the water hole. Topher and Ella were the last ones who escaped the flooded lab, but as they got up and looked at each other, he smiled at her warmly. "Ella, that was awesome what you did back there, especially when you've yelled at them just so you could talk. I never expected that," he said while staring deeply at her eyes. Ella smiled, but then frowned. "I didn't want to yell at them, Topher. That was so mean of me to do, and I fully apologize for that," she replied still regretting that she's lost her temper earlier.

"No no, Ella, it's okay! I forgive you, but I'm just saying, you make me feel so proud, and you didn't have to stick up for me like that either," he responded as he placed his finger tips under Ella's chin. "Well, I didn't like how they've told you to shut up, which was very rude, but I didn't like having to yell at them either. It's just unnecessary for me, and-" Ella explained before Topher placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhhhh. It's okay. We all forgive you, Ella. Trust me, you did the right thing, and everyone makes mistakes too, you know," he gently interrupted while keeping his smile on his face.

At a moment like this, they've looked at each other in the eyes as they're realizing the water's still crawling over their feet. "Oh god. I forgot the water came from out here!" Topher said as he looked around as the water were surrounding their shins along with everyone else. "Oh no! What do we do now?! I feel like this island's gonna collapse any minute!" Ella asked feeling frightened as she looked at Topher. The ground started shaking a bit as it's about to sink more. Just then, a green helicopter started flying high above their heads, so everyone started looking up. All they can hear was an evil laugh from Max coming across their ears as the helicopter started heading to a different direction.

Zoey stared at the helicopter taking off across where the ballroom was at as she scrunched her eyebrows. "Guys, we need to stop them!" Zoey said as she looks at everyone. "We may have survived in this flood, but if we're going to be okay for good, then we need to make sure that their revenge plot scheme ends for good. They might be doing something worse anytime, and they might get away with it. I want Mike back, but I also want everything back to the way it was before. Now who's with me?!" Zoey gave them a small speech as they were looking at her. A few seconds later, Sky smiled as she went up to her. "I'm coming with you, Zoey!" she said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Zoey smiled in response as Dave also walked up to them. "Me too. If you guys are gonna risk your lives to stop them, then let me come along," Dave also agreed as he smiled at Sky. She smiled back as Ella went along. "Let me come with you too! I'd be more than happy to help!" she said while Topher's following along. "If Ella's going, then I'm going too!" Topher responded as he smiled and linked hands with Ella. Everyone started smiling at each other feeling confident enough to stop them for good. "Thanks, guys," Zoey said as she also looked at everyone else remaining at their own spots. "You guys might need to stay at Playa Des City! If we're going to stop this war, then I need you guys to guard it because I'm sure one of those guys might be there doing something!" Zoey said as they smiled.

"You got it, girl! Before you guys leave, I wanna give you something," Jasmine said as she walked up to Zoey. She walked towards Jasmine to see what she has brought. Jasmine pulled out one of the waterproof walkie talkies out of her green dress. "A walkie talkie!" Zoey exclaimed surprised as what Jasmine's going to say. "I think you might need it because we wanna make sure and know what happens when you guys get further access to those guys. We've also wanna give you updates if something happens at Playa Des City," Jasmine explained as she handed the walkie talkie to Zoey. "Wow! This is a great idea! Thank you, Jasmine!" Zoey said as she gave her a slight hug. Jasmine smiled. "No problem, mate. Good luck on your mission," she replied.


	19. The 2nd Plan

Zoey, Sky, Dave, Topher, and Ella began to hunt for Mal, Max, and Scarlett as everyone else swam back to Playa Des City Island. Since part of the current island collapsed, where the ballroom was located at, the five swam to the thicker surface of the land, leaving the departed ballroom behind. It's still midnight, but nobody was tired yet. They won't sleep until they catch the three villains who ruined the formal night. "Zoey, how are we going to find those three? Since we saw them in the helicopter, it'll take us forever to track them!" Dave asked as they've started walking. "I can answer that, Dave. My phone's got plenty of battery for this, so I'm gonna use the map app on my phone, and track down where they are. This is also advanced too since I've recently upgraded the locator," Topher responded as he pulled out his smartphone.

"Wow! That's a great idea, Topher! Can you check where they are at now?" Dave replied as he looked over Topher's phone. "Yeah! Easy navigation!" he said as he opened up the map app including the red and the blue dot. Ella also looked over his phone as he's explaining the location dots. "The red one is us, and the blue one is them, and right on the left screen, it says that we're only 52 minutes away from them, so I'm afraid that this is gonna take a while, and my phone dies out easily. I'll only check on it once in a while when we get there. Right now, this is telling us to go straight forward," Topher explained more as he looks at Dave and Ella.

"We still need a good transportation though. I'm not sure where we could find other vehicles that would be very useful for us," Sky said while they were still walking. "I can't call for Agnes since she's at a different island, and the fact that she doesn't like water," Ella said as she knows that her white horse was still at the other land. "And this land doesn't have any cities or buildings like Playa Des City. It's like another island that has the forest in the middle with the beach all around the edge," Dave added as they're still thinking of a good plan to find a useful way to catch up to Mal, Max, and Scarlett quicker. "My feet already hurts from running on the road like that, so I hope we find something soon," Zoey also said.

While they were still walking, something else suspicious was going on. It's at a familiar place, and it's at a security room. Mal, Max, and Scarlett weren't just in the room by theirselves, but someone else was as well. "I'm glad we're making this deal here. I know we've had some differences in the past along with Scarlett, but may I ask why are you agreeing with us?" Max asked the next revenge seeker. "Because they will sue me if I don't allow them to use their money to create a city for them to stay in contact with other fellow allies," another familiar voice replied to Max's question. "Then I think this back up plan will go along just fine..." Mal said as he smirked.

A few minutes later, they're starting to feel just as tired after having to rescue everyone, especially when they've promised that they won't sleep until their mission is done. "Oh man...I don't know how long I can keep up with this...I feel so tired, and this is too exhausting," Zoey said as she yawned a bit. Ella yawned as well. "I know what you mean, Zoey. I really need my beauty sleep," Ella responded as she's starting to walk more slowly. "Do you guys think that we should take a break for only about 30 minutes? I really need some shut-eye as well," Dave replied as he's agreeing on Zoey's and Ella's point. "That can't hurt, right?" Sky asked as she looked at Topher.

Both of them also yawned. "Yeah, we need some time to find some energy in our bodies if we're going to capture them the right way. Lets do this," Topher answered as he started sitting down. Ella sat down along with him as he gently grabbed her and lied down on the sandy ground. Ella fell asleep after she started snuggling with Topher, but he was still awake still looking at Zoey, Sky, and Dave. "I'm going to let Jasmine know that we're going to take a small nap," Zoey noted as she yawned more. "You know, I think we might need an hour instead, how does that sound?" she asked as she gently pulled out the walkie talkie.

"An hour sounds better," Topher answered as he's about to shut his eyes. Sky and Dave started lying down next to them as Zoey's speaking on the walkie talkie. "Hey Jasmine...We're gonna plan on sleeping for a little while. Do you think you can wake all of us up in one hour?" Zoey asked as she made another yawn. "No problem, gal! I'll drink lots of coffee and let you know when it's time! You take your time to sleep, mate," Jasmine answered as she didn't mind that they'll be sleeping for a bit. "Okay, thank you, Jasmine," Zoey responded as she lies down next to Sky and Dave. She placed the walkie talkie back in her dress as she's about to close her eyes like the other four.

While they've decided to take their time to sleep for a while, the 2nd evil plan was still going on. Max, Scarlett, and Mal were spending their time in a small circular room while sitting around at a wooden table with a lightbulb being turned on above them. Each of them have notes in front of them as they're still discussing their plan. "How are we going to figure this shit out? The monitors in the security room aren't working, so how are gonna keep track of where they are?" Mal asked as he was tapping his lips with his pencil. "What do you mean the monitors aren't working?! There were like plenty of them, and not a single one works?!" Max responded as he's shocked.

"Well Max, I have been in contact with him before while you guys were doing our evil plot scheme, and he's told me that someone stole the advanced power from the room. He never knew why, and he never told me how because there were no cameras in the security room," Mal answered as he explained. "Well that's gonna be a big problem. We need to make sure that our plan is failproof. Scarlett, do you have any ideas?" Max replied as he looked at her. "Well we've already ran out of traps and grenades to prevent them, and since we have no high-quality power, it looks like we're gonna have to use the poor ones. I've also discovered another lab below this mansion-" Scarlett explained before the voice corrected her and yelled, "IT'S A COTTAGE!"

"Cottage, whatever, and it's also simple to work with as well. It ONLY has one monitor that we can use, but it doesn't have any good qualities like other underground labs," Scarlett replied propertly after ignoring the voice that corrected the type of the house she mentioned. "Now I don't know why he calls this place a cottage, but it's clearly a mansion," she whispered knowing how odd it is for him to consider this place a cottage. "I totally agree with you. He's weird, but we'll leave that out of our worries," Max responded as he also whispered. "Well, show us the lab, Scarlett," Mal said and looked at her as she nodded. "Very well then," she replied.

She reached up and turned off the light as the floor started disappearing off from their feet. Mal and Max screamed when the three of them were falling through a dark tube below them. It was a few seconds of their fall until they've landed on three comfortable black-leathered chairs that has wheels below each of the leg. Scarlett turned on the lightswitch right next to her, and the lab appeared to be much smaller than the previous lab they've worked in. It's a circular-rounded room that has purple and pink tron lights all around. It's a basic computer room with no chemicals or inventions, but something that they can use to track anyone who are planning to stop them.

Scarlett got to the computer keyboard as she turns on the monitor. It was still dusty, so she blew off the dust as she's waiting for the computer to start up. After a few seconds, the screen turned to a desktop, so Scarlett started moving the cursor, and she scrolled to one of the icons that looks like a camera. She double clicked as it blinked a bit. Just then, the screen turned black waiting for it to activate propertly. The screen just turned to a normal night sky. "Perfect. Now can you activate all cameras and see what those guys are actually doing now?" Max asked as Scarlett started switching scenes from different cameras around their current location.

Several nature scenes were skimmed and navigated until they saw a current video tape of Sugar and Leonard fully naked in a pink apartment presenting them making out on the floor. "AHHHHHH!" Mal, Max, and Scarlett reacted as they've looked away while covering their eyes after seeing a disturbing scene. "Next scene, next scene, next scene!" Max commanded as Scarlett, while keeping her eyes closed tight, clicked on the right arrow that was on top of the screen as it switched to a different camera scene, which was another basic forest scene with nobody there. Scarlett opened one of her eyes as she's making sure the degrading scene of Leonard and Sugar were gone.

"Okay guys, you can open your eyes now," Scarlett said as she opened her other eye. "Well that was very disturbing...and disgusting," Mal responded as he and Max opened their eyes. "Very...very...disturbing," Max agreed as Scarlett started navigating more of the similar nature background screens. A second later, Mal saw one of the scenes Scarlett has skimmed through. "Wait, dear. Go back a few more. I think I just saw something," Mal said as he squinted a bit. Scarlett moved her cursor to the left arrow. After going back five screen scenes, they've discovered five people who were taking a nap on the island they're currently at. Mal made a huge evil smile. "I think I have an idea, guys..." he said as he looked at them.


	20. Kidnapped

"Zoey...Zoey! Are you there, mate? It's already been an hour now. It's time for you guys to get up and get going," Jasmine's voice was speaking on the walkie talkie as Zoey was moving slowly. She yawned as she's starting to feel stiff on something strange. "Wait what? It's an hour passed by?" Zoey responded as she slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah! Or do you guys need more time to sleep?" Jasmine replied and asked as Zoey's starting to wake up more after yawning. "No no no, we've gotten enough sleep, don't worry, Jasmine. We're waking up right away," she replied as she can feel her arms and her spine being stuck in something that's blocking her movement to get up. "Okay, gal. Let us know if something shows up. Over," Jasmine said as she hungs up the walkie talkie.

It took a few seconds to figure out why Zoey feels trapped. Right when she opened her eyes like she's fully awake, she discovered something strange. "What the hell," she said as she looked around herself. She just recognized that she's in a different room, where it's dim. She found herself tied onto a wooden chair with many loops of ropes being around her. "Umm...guys..." she said as she looked both sides while her eyes were pointed to the corner of her sight. Sky being to her left with Ella being to her right. "Wait, what?!" Sky woke up more as she's also noticing something bizarre.

"What's going on?! How did we get here?!" Sky reacted finding herself tied to the wooden chair like Zoey. Ella was the last to wake up as she also finds herself being tied onto the chair. She looked at Zoey from her left. "Where are we?! And where are the boys?!" Ella asked while she was struggling in the ropes being tied around her and to the back of the chair like Sky and Zoey. Sky also started wondering as she gasped. "Dave!" Sky exclaimed as she's still moving, but still unable to free herself. "What is going on here?! Why are we being held hostage in this place?! Where are we?!" Zoey also exclaimed as she still didn't understand why the three girls were trapped inside of a short empty room.

"I can answer why," a dark mysterious voice replied to Zoey's questions as he switched on the light. The silhouette that Zoey just saw turned to Mal's appearance. "Mal..." Zoey gruffed as she glared at him. His evil smirk on his face appeared. "Well well well, Zoey. It's nice seeing you again along with your other two pals," he greeted as he slowly walked up to them. "What have you done with the boys?! Where's Dave, and where's Topher?!" Sky asked in a firm tone of voice as she also glared at Mal. "Oh I can explain what we just did..." he answered as he stopped nearby Zoey.

Back at the spot, where the guys were taking a nap at before the girls got kidnapped, Dave started opening his eyes slowly as he feels like it's been over an hour since they took a nap. The night sky was still dark, and he's been wondering how long it's been since they've slept. Not only that, but he's also noticed something odd. "What the...?" he said as he looked from his left to right. He sees nobody else with him but Topher. When he notices that the girls were absent, he started waking up immediately. "Topher!" he said his name as he sat up and looked around, still no sign of the girls at his sight. "Topher, dude! Wake up!" Dave crawled his knees next to Topher's right arm as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Dave repeatedly said as Topher began to open his eyes. "What, dude? Is it time?" Topher responded in a quiet tone of voice. "I don't know how long we've slept for, but the girls! They're not here! They're gone!" Dave answered as Topher's eyes widened. "What?!" he reacted in a louder tone of voice as he quickly sat up and looked to his left and right. "I know! Topher, check the time to see how long we've slept for!" Dave said as Topher pulled out his smartphone. He turned it on as the time says '12:55 A.M' with 88% of the battery left on his phone. "We've only slept for 55 minutes," he answered as he checked on his phone.

Dave looked over at the screen of his smartphone before it turned off by itself. "Okay, well, I think we've had enough sleep, but I'm really concerned about the girls now! Where did they go?!" he replied as both of them stood up. Both of them started walking a bit as they've called their names. "SKY!" Dave called her name in a loud tone of voice. "ELLA!" Topher shouted as he's following along with Dave. "ZOEY!" Dave yelled her name after Ella's. The night was still silent, and they didn't hear nor see any sign of them anywhere. They've continued to walk and repeat their names many times.

So far, they've walked for five minutes, and they've decided to give up on calling their names. Both of them felt worried as they're still hoping the girls will be okay, even if they couldn't find them now. "Oh Topher, I'm really worrying about the girls! I hope nothing happens to them!" Dave said as he panicked a bit. "Me too, Dave. Something's telling me that they didn't just leave. I feel like they were kidnapped or something," Topher replied as his eyes started widening feeling suspicious on why they would be gone. Both of them started having a bad thought about it. "Oh god, Topher! What if those evil pesters actually...took them?!" Dave predicted as his eyes went dead wide.

"Check the map on your phone! Quick!" Dave told him as Topher pulled out his phone again. As he swiped the unlock screen on his smartphone, he pressed this thumb on an icon app that looks like a mini map. It activated as the red and blue dots blinked to find their current locations. Studying the map on his phone, it says that they're currently 45 minutes away from the evil guys, predicting that would be where girls are at. "The blue dot's still at the same spot, so we're kinda getting closer. It's telling us to keep going straight forward," Topher answered before he turned off his phone.

"Okay thats's good. I just hope nothing happens to any of the girls, especially Sky," Dave replied while he's still having the concerned expression on his face. "Me too, Dave. I swear to god, if they did something to my princess, then I'm gonna be as angry as I was when Chris got psychotic on blowing half of his log cabin to separate Ella and I," Topher responded as he remembers how he almost lost her. Dave looked at Topher curiously. "What?!" he reacted as he feels like he's missing something from a while ago. "It's a long story, Dave. I could prolly share you the story if you want, but I'm not sure if it'll be distracting when our task is to find the girls and to stop those evil guys from doing anything else," Topher said while they were continuing to walk forward.

"No, go ahead, Toph! It won't be distracting! I think it's the best way to keep us from being bored while we walk to find the girls," Dave replied as he smiled a bit wanting to hear the story of how Topher and Ella became the match. Topher smiled back as he's about to tell his story of what happened. "Okay, dude, okay. I'll tell you," he responded while continuing to walk. Back at the room, where the girls were being held hostage with Mal being there, he concluded every last detail on what has been going on. "Oh yeah, by the way girls, We've decided to ditch the dirty prom dresses you three were wearing and replace each of it with black lingerie and high heel boots," Mal finished as the girls looked around on what they were wearing.

Ella gasped as Zoey started glaring at Mal again. "Are you kidding me, Mal?! Do you expect us to be some kind of pole-dancing slaves for you or something?!" Zoey responded as she scrunched her eyebrows. Sky also glared at Mal as well. "You. Are. SICK, Mal! Why would you do that?!" she also added while keeping her glare locked to Mal's evil smirk. Ella sighed a bit after recognizing the new outfit they're wearing. "I feel so violated, I really hope Topher can come and rescue me," Ella said as she looked down. Mal started looking at Ella, as he walked up in front of her. "Awwww. You want your charming prince to rescue you like he's about to slay the bad knights for you, how cute," Mal mocked as he gently placed his fingertips under Ella's chin to tilt her head up. He stared at her evily as Ella puts on her emotional expression.

"You leave her alone, Mal! You're the one who's doing this to us!" Zoey exclaimed as she squinted her eyes at him. "Yeah, and I'm 100% sure that the guys will come in and set us free before you and your evil sidekicks do something else!" Sky added as she scrunched her eyebrows. "Oh ladies, we're not going to be the only ones who will get away with it. We have another revenge seeker that you girls will have in your hands, and we're not gonna reveal the person just yet...Not until our plan is executed," Mal walked around the tied girls in circles slowly as he's still telling them more additions of his plan. Feeling confident enough that Topher and Dave must be asleep, he giggled in an evil way.

**(AN: I didn't think straight on how many chapters there will be in the story. Now that I've reached to 20 chapters, I'm afraid that this story will have more chapters, but it shouldn't be too long for now. I'm predicting to go up between 25 or 30 since I've been thinking ahead on what's going to happen next, so it's not over yet!)**


	21. Not So Sweet Escape

"You are never...EVER...going to get away with it," Zoey gruffed at Mal more after he explained his full details. He looked at Zoey as he squat down in front of her. "Not by myself if that's what you mean, hun," he said as he leaned his face close to Zoey's face. Her eyes scrunched up a bit. "What are you talking about?!" she asked in a louder tone of voice. Mal backed his face away from Zoey's as he's about to reveal something. "Max and Scarlett may have been a couple of my sourceful help, and they're still going to help me get away, but there's also someone else who's going to get away with it as well," Mal said as he backed up a bit.

The girls had their eyes widened as another silhouette appeared. The silhouette turned to a dark blue cloak. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" Sky commanded as she squinted her eyes. "Very well, then," a familiar voice responded as he pulled the hoodie from his head. The girls gasped as the blue cloak reveals to be the middle-aged man who's always been a host for all Total Drama Seasons. "Chris?!" the three girls reacted after he revealed himself. "Well well well, it's nice to see all three of you again. Sadly, all of you won't be living in Playa Des City anymore longer once we take care of our business," Chris said as he stood beside Mal.

"But...why?! Why would you want to ruin all of us?!" Ella responded feeling terrified that Chris was also behind the drama along with Mal. Chris cleared his throat before he started explaining. "Technically, since I've never liked the idea of having an island, full of city, right beside my own island along with my cottage, I thought I should come up with a plan to scare you filthy ex-campers off of my property!" Chris started explaining as Zoey and Sky were glaring at him. "You already have your own property! You let the winners of the millions build the city to keep in touch! What's wrong with you?!" Sky confronted as she's starting to feel the anger appearing in her own heart.

"Do you know what would happen if I don't let them?! I would get sued!" Chris answered as he sounds more angry as well. "You can still get sued if you're gonna just destroy our island, and that wouldn't be fair at all!" Zoey brought up her point as she's still glaring at Chris. "You know, you're right, Zoey. I might get sued and get arrested again, BUT...if nobody else knows about it, then our evil plan's gonna work since NONE of you can't prove anything to anyone! So good luck confirming that to a cop! They will need evidence!" Chris turned around and laughed along with Mal as they were about to exit the room.

After they left and closed the door, Zoey started muttering until Jasmine's voice appeared on Zoey's walkie talkie beside her. "Zoey! Zoey! I just heard everything!" Jasmine spoke as Zoey turned her head over to the talking device. "You did?!" she responded as she felt surprised that she has forgotten to turn off her walkie talkie before. "Yes, mate! I heard some suspicious voices going on, so I had to record everything that I heard on my walkie talkie," Jasmine responded as she switched her walkie talkie voice to the recorder. Zoey started listening to the confessions Chris just said a minute ago as she's starting to smile a bit. She heard the words that said a lot about him planning to destroy Playa Des City.

"Oh my gosh! You are the best, Jasmine! You've gotta keep that evidence!" Zoey responded after hearing enough proof that Chris has said that he's behind on Playa Des City being destroyed. "No problem, gal! Shawn and I will be heading out our way to help you gals out. You're at the house Chris lives in, am I right?" Jasmine questioned as she's starting to remember where the girls are currently at. She knows that they've been held hostage at a room, but she never knew where Topher and Dave were at. She did hear Chris's voice, and she knew he lives in his repaired cottage, which was why she's thought that's the place they're trapped in.

"Yeah. We're gonna plan on trying to escape out of this! Talk to you soon!" Zoey responded as she hung up the walkie talkie. "What are we gonna do now, Zoey?" Sky asked as she turned her head to her. "Oh I'm gonna escape out of these ropes! I have enough strength to get out of it!" she answered as she pushed her arms in the ropes to loosen it and break free. It took a few seconds for her fists and her biceps to stretch out the ropes that gave her enough room to break free. She lifted all of the loose ropes over her head as she stood up from the chair. After she brushed the ropes off, she went to Sky and started pulling the ropes firmly for it to get loose.

It took a few seconds for the knot from the ropes to untie after having to tug it firmly. Sky shook the ropes off as she can feel it becoming loose. Zoey helped her remove them as Sky stood up. Both went to Ella as they've decided to go gentle on getting her out of the tight ropes. Sky found the knot and began to untie it as Zoey placed her hands over the ropes. After she undid them, Zoey gently pulled the ropes off of Ella as she also stood up from the chair. She shook it off as Zoey looked above her. She noticed the reachable vent as she got close to Sky and Ella. "Guys, we need to escape through the vents. We'll get easily caught if we use the door like normal people," Zoey said as she looked back and fourth at them.

"Good point, Zoey! Ella, you should go first. We'll be right behind you!" Sky said as she looked at Ella. "Okay! Do you guys think you can give me a lift? I can't jump that high though," Ella responded as she looked at the vent. "Sure! We'll help you," Zoey said as she and Sky bent down and linked their hands in the center. Ella placed both of her feet slowly onto Zoey's and Sky's hands as they stood up and rose both of their arms higher. Ella jumped as her hands started accessing to the sides of the vent. She pushed herself in as her hands landed on the horizontal direction part of the vent.

Zoey placed her feet onto Sky's hands as she gave her a boost. She accessed herself into the vent as Sky made a high jump and followed along with Zoey. The three of them started crawling through the vent for their own sake of escape. Meanwhile, Topher and Dave were still walking still feeling a bit tired, yet wide awake enough to search for the girls. They're in the middle of the forest right after Topher finished telling Dave his story of how him and Ella became the match. "Wow...that's a very touching story, Topher. I felt bad after having to break Ella's heart only because I have feelings for Sky. I never knew you actually have a soft side to this. I mean, with you leaving Chris to sacrifice your life for Ella was absolutely incredible," Dave responded as he looked at him.

"I hate it when people judge me just because I'm apparently arrogant. It's not like I make other people feel bad about theirselves...like Ella...she's the most beautiful human being I've ever met in my life. I'm glad I don't admire Chris anymore after what he has done to me. Some people say that Ella and I were both annoying, but I could never get annoyed by her, and she could never get annoyed by me either," Topher replied as he smiled a bit. A slight text ring appeared in Topher's ear as he pulled out his phone again to see what kind of update he has. He noticed the map icon on his phone blinking as he swiped across the screen and pressed the map app.

He studied the red and blue dots on his phone, and he also looked at how far he and Dave were from the destination they're heading to. "Fifteen minutes! We're only 15 minutes away!" Topher noted Dave as he studies that they're almost out of the forest. "Lets run for it!" Dave responded as Topher puts the phone back in his pocket again. The boys started running quickly knowing that they need to keep going straight until they've reached to the location they were supposed to go for. " HOLD ON, I'M COMING FOR YOU, SKY!" Dave yelled while they've kept running at their same pace.

In the lounge, Mal and Chris were sitting on opposite recliners as they're still discussing their evil plan, and how they're using Max and Scarlett as their helpers. "I wanna say, Chris, thank you so much for our help as well. I knew you can count on Max and Scarlett as well. They're legit evil geniuses," Mal said and paused as both of them can hear bumpy sounds coming from the vent. Both of them looked up as the pounds got closer to their ears. "What the..." he reacted hearing the pounding crawling across the vent. Mal pressed the red button on the right arm of the recliner as the bottom of the vent started opening like a door. One of the girls, who were trying to escape, fell through before the vent closed up again.


	22. Sexy VS Bad Part 1

Right when the vent closed, Sky and Zoey screamed Ella's name as she made her fall. Ella screamed as she was falling until she landed on Mal's lap. He smirked as he knew she would be the easiest girl to catch. "Well well well, princess. Looks like you'll be the easiest girl to deal with tonight," he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please get away from me! Don't hurt me!" Ella exclaimed in a frightened tone of voice. Back in the vent, Sky and Zoey were screaming her name as they were pounding all over the vent in attempt to free themselves to rescue Ella. "Ughhh it's no use! Lets keep going, Zoey! It looks like we'll have get out in an old way!" Sky said as both of them stopped pounding the thick metal.

They've continued to walk through as Mal overheard what Sky and Zoey said in the vent. "Oh no they don't!" he told to himself and glared at the vent more where he can hear more steps crawling through almost out of the lounge. He stood up while he was still holding Ella by both of her arms. "Chris, you take care of her. I'll take care of Sky and Zoey by myself," Mal said as he tossed her to Chris's hands. Chris made an evil smile on his face as Ella's heart started pounding more. "Very well, then," Chris said as Mal was about to exit the lounge. She started shivering more as Mal left. "Please don't hurt me..." she begged as she whispered.

After ten minutes, Dave and Topher got theirselves out of the forest as they've discovered Chris's cottage at their sight. Topher puts on the concerned expression where he's not having a good feeling since that's Chris's house, and the fact that Mal, Max, and Scarlett are here as well. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Topher said as he checked the map on his phone. "We are at the right place, Topher, so at least we know that's where the girls might be at! And that's where those evil guys are at as well!" Dave responded as he looked at him. The red and blue dots both blinked at the same time on the map screen as he notices that the house symbol was labeled 'Chris McClean's Cottage'.

Just when he moved his phone out of his sight, he saw something white and sparkly on the grass right in front of him. He stared at it for a moment as he bent down to pick it up. He slowly stood back up as he realizes that it was Ella's tiara! "Ella's in here..." he said in a quiet tone of voice as he looks back and fourth at the cottage and her headpiece. Just then, both of them heard a loud scream that it came from the mansion as they're getting concerned about what's going on. "ELLAAAAAAAA!" Topher yelled her name loud as he recognizes that it must be her who was screaming. He started running towards the cottage as Dave follows him from behind.

When both of them got up the stairwell entry, they rushed immediately to the door. Topher has tried turning the doorknob, but it won't budge. "God damn it! It's locked! How are we gonna get in here?!" Topher exclaimed as he kept twisting the knob. "Here, let me try," Dave said as Topher moved aside. Dave gave his attempt to opening the door, but it wouldn't budge as well. "Great...Now it looks like we're gonna have to come up with a plan to break in," Dave said as he felt unsatisfied. While they were figuring out on how to break in, Sky and Zoey have continued to crawl through the vent as Sky can feel the thick metal disappear below her knees and shins.

"Sky!" Zoey called her name as she looked behind getting concerned about losing her too. Right when Sky can feel her legs disappearing under the base of the vent, she started grabbing onto the edges of the inner vent as she swinged her legs back to find Mal at her sight. She spotted him nearby the doors as she's about to release her hands from the vent. Right when she swinged her legs forward, she released her hands as she's making a few acrobatic loops into the air towards Mal's direction.

She stuck one of her legs out as she's making a karate kick. Mal moved out of his way before Sky was able to kick him in the face, so she ends up landing onto the floor successfully on her feet without getting hurt. "Looks like you've missed me," Mal said as he spreads his arms while mocking Sky's missed shot. She scrunched her eyebrows as she glared at him more. "I'm not gonna miss you this time! It's gonna be you and me in this room!" Sky demanded as she presents her pose like she's about to do karate. Mal smirked and glared at her evily as he's making a fighting position as well. Zoey can hear the fight starting right below her as she started rushing off through the vent again. This time, Mal didn't bother trying to stop Zoey.

Topher and Dave threw many rocks through a wide window next to the door trying to create enough room for the both of them to break through. "Alright, I think that should be enough room!" Dave said as he dropped the remaining rocks he was holding in his arms to the side along with Topher repeating the same action Dave made. "Lets go!" Topher said as both of them ran to the window. He's decided to step through before Dave. There was nothing but an ordinary living room they just broke into. However, they can hear a few voices coming from different rooms. "Dude! Lets split up!" Topher said as he's taking the direction to his left. "I'll go right!" Dave said before the boys went separate ways.

Zoey was still crawling through the vent as she's starting to notice the metal sheet with a few hole lines being right in front of her. "Alright guys, it looks like I'm gonna rescue you when I get out of this vent! Mal has gotten rid of the nicer Zoey and will be dealing with the tougher Zoey soon until she gets her Mike back. Same goes to Chris, Max, and Scarlett. You're not gonna ruin our night anymore!" Zoey gruffed to herself as she puts on the angry expression getting ready to break through. She started ramming through as she firmly pushed the piece of metal in front of her that came unscrewed. She poked her head and hands out from the vent as she started to breathe a bit.

After a few seconds, she started noticing Scarlett leaving the cottage while she was carrying a laptop with her. "HEY!" Zoey yelled as Scarlett turned her head to her. "Just where do you think you're going, you evil sidekick of Max?!" she firmly questioned as she kept glaring at Scarlett. She turned her whole body to Zoey as she's about to argue back. "Oh don't get started with me, girl! I'm definitely not someone you should mess with!" Scarlett yelled and glared back at her. "OH REALLY? Watch this!" Zoey said as she boosted herself out of the vent coming from the mansion structure as she struck Scarlett like a meteor while she had her hands on Scarlett's upper arms.

She firmly tackled Scarlett as her back was dragged through the ground until her head just bumped onto the tree. "Ready to fight you son of a bitch?!" Zoey squinted her eyes more while she leaned her face close against Scarlett's. Scarlett started growling more as she stared back at Zoey in an unpleasant way. "Oh you bet I am!" she replied in a lower but a deadly tone of voice. Not far from the mansion, Scarlett and Zoey began their catfight as Sky and Mal were still fighting while both of them were in the 2nd living room. Sky was holding onto a straight metal lamp floor as Mal was holding onto a broom. Both of them were fighting like knights while using their own objects to try to hit each other.

Sky swang her floor lamp over Mal as he's blocking himself with a broom he's holding onto. "You better give this shit up, Mal!" Sky said as both of them were still fighting. "Never, whore!" Mal talked back as Sky gasped. She dropped the lamp floor as she can feel her temper occuring in her heart. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Call me?!" Sky responded in a deadlier tone of voice as she scrunched her eyebrows at Mal while making every dramatic step to every word she spills out. "You heard me, whore," Mal replied acting like he wasn't afraid of Sky's reaction. Just then, Sky started growling as she tackled Mal as she's starting to attack him!

While Dave was running through the hallway, he can hear Sky's angry voice coming from the 2nd living room. "NEVER EVER CALL ME A FUCKING WHORE YOU ASSHOLE!" Dave overheard the wrathful tone of voice and words that Sky screamed out as he can feel and hear all of the crashing and bashing shaking in his eardrums. He can hear many furniture being thrown, many glasses breaking, many screaming and unpleasant yelling coming from the other wall. Dave leaned his back against the wall with his arms spread out while his heart was beating fast. He started sweating as he continues to hear physical violence coming from the room.

A minute later, all of the yelling and the breaking in the room started dying. Dave felt anxious after all of the unplesant fighting disappeared from his own ears, but he's still more concerned about Sky, so he's decided to call her name. "Sky!" Dave said as he ran and make his turn around the other side of the wall. Right when he entered the 2nd living room, he frozed as he saw Sky, in a black pair of lingerie, putting her right foot on top of Mal's back after he was brutally beaten. Many of his teeth were knocked out, his skin was covered with bruises and scars, his hair was left messy, and he was also presented with a black eye. He was also tied with many loops of rope around him.

"Ugggghhh," Mal said as he felt weak that he couldn't move after being beaten by Sky. "Woah..." Dave reacted as Sky gasped and turned to him. His eyes widened as he had his right hand behind his head. His jaws dropped while staring at Sky. "Dave!" Sky responded as she blushed realizing that Dave saw her wearing a pair of lingerie, and the fact that he just saw Mal at his poorest appearance. "Woah! Um, hey, Sky. Sorry, I wasn't looking, I mean-Ah!" Dave snapped out a bit as he replied to her in an awkward way. Sky ran up to him as he was starting to blush more. She hugged him as he was standing still feeling like he was about to pee himself after seeing Sky half naked. Just then, he's decided to embrace her back.

"Oh Sky, thank god you're okay. I-I-I've heard you s-s-screaming from this room," Dave stuttered a bit, but also relieved that Sky's okay, so both of them got down on their knees while keeping their embrace still. They started looking at each other as they've smiled. "I bet you were surprised when you saw how I beat Mal!" Sky said as she giggled. Dave nodded as he blushed more. "Yeah...um...would you like to...um...make...out now? I mean, um, well, if you want to-" Dave asked awkwardly before Sky shushed him and got close to his face. She kissed his lips quickly as a response. "Yeah, I just hope the others will be okay," Sky frowned as she looked down. Dave placed his hands under her jaw as he looked at her. "I'm sure they will. Plus, I feel like you've been going through a lot, so how about I make it better for you?" Dave asked as he winked. Sky smiled back before they kiss again.


	23. Young VS Old Part 2

They've kissed for a few more minutes until they looked back at Mal, who's still making small utter sounds from the physical pain, while laying on his stomach still being tied with ropes around him. "I can't believe you literally beat Mal up like that. I've never seen the dark side of you before, Sky," Dave said as he looked back at her. "Yeah, you should never mess with a gymnast!" Sky said as she laughed a bit. "Yeah, all I have to say is, I'm really impressed! I never thought I'd be attracted to someone who is..." Dave was trying to find the right word as he grinned and looked at Sky. Sky smiled back before she kissed his lips again. They've looked at Mal again as his eyes were rolled up.

Sky puts on the concerned expression while looking at Mal. "God...he doesn't look so good..." Sky said realizing that he's not just Mal, but the guy that Mike's lost in. "I feel kinda bad since Mike's lost in Mal's mind. Maybe I should've had Zoey take care of him," she added as she was thinking how the fight would go between Mal and Zoey. Then Sky realizes that she has more anger in herself than Zoey, so she was hoping that she did the right thing. "Yeah, he looks too severe to go to jail. We could put him in the hospital though," Dave suggested as he had his arms over Sky's arms. She nodded as she smiled at Dave.

Back in Chris's bedroom, Ella was tied onto a chair similar to how she woke herself up when the three girls were kidnapped. Her torso was tied against the spindle and the mid rail part of the chair. Her wrists were also tied back with a sharp rope around as her ankles were tied together with the same kind of rope. Feeling frightened, she started questioning Chris, who's still in his blue cape. "What do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?!" she asked as her tears were starting to escalate in her eyes. Chris smiled evily as he thought his heart-breaking plan will work.

"Well Ella..." Chris said as he pulled out a small chef's knife. "What I want is to give you a nice little surgery that will remove your voicebox, just so I will never have to hear you sing again...FOR GOOD!" Chris answered as he slowly walked behind her. He placed his left hand on Ella's shoulder as he placed the side of the blade on front of her lower part of the neck. Ella shivered more as she screamed violently for help again while her tears were running down her cheeks. "Scream all you want, Ella! Nobody's gonna save you for good-" Chris responded and laughed right before someone firmly banged the door open, causing the doorknob to open itself. Chris looked to his right as he notices who unpleasantly stepped in.

"GET. YOUR. FUCKING. HANDS. OFF. HER! HURT. HER. AND. I. WILL. FUCKING. END. YOU!" the angry voice came right before Chris looked to his right. It was Topher who banged the door open in one shot as he threatened Chris after witnessing him placing a knife close to Ella's throat. "Put. The knife. Down!" Topher commanded as he glared and scrunched his eyebrows at Chris. He started walking towards Chris as he's still at his same position. "Or what?!" Chris responded as he placed his left hand over Ella's mouth. She started screaming in his hand as Topher ran up to him roughly. As the blade of the knife was lightly touching her neck, Topher pulled out his right fist and shot his punch directly to Chris's right cheek and jaw.

He released the knife as it landed on the floor beside Ella. "OW! NOT THE JAW!" Chris reacted as he rubbed his right cheek. Ella looked from behind seeing Topher's anger towards Chris with both of his fists being held in front of him. "That's what you get for trying to hurt my princess, asshole!" Topher responded as Chris also got into his fighting position. Chris can also feel more anger almost as much as Topher. Ella has never seen the both of them pissed off before. Just then, the two of them started fighting physically as both of them moved away from Ella to have enough room to fight. She closed her eyes hoping Topher would beat Chris for making his attempt to get rid of her voice.

Back outside of the mansion, Scarlett's wrists were tied behind her back by Zoey after they finished their catfight. Her hair was messy as her purple dress were torn and tattered. Zoey only had a few scars and scratches on her skin as her hair resulted in knots. "You're not going anywhere, missy!" Zoey said as she was walking behind Scarlett leading their way back into the mansion. She kept the firm hold of her wrists as Scarlett was struggling. "Let go of me!" Scarlett responded as she shook her shoulders. Zoey ignored her attempts to free herself as they've entered the cottage.

A few minutes of physical fighting kept occuring in Chris's room as Topher began to hit Chris with objects rather than with his own fists. He began removing every framed picture of Chris's self portraits from the wall as he pierces the center of every canvas over Chris's head. After using the 6th one over him, Chris began to kneel down a bit as the weight of the frames and canvas started holding him down as he was receiving a bad headache. "This is what happens when you mess with my princess," Topher gruffed as he stood in front of Chris. He was about to lean back and fall from numerous of canvases being stuck between his chest and his chin. Chris didn't bleed, but he was feeling unconscious, so he fainted.

After making sure he's too weak to move, he ran up to Ella. "Ella!" Topher called her name as she opened her eyes. "Is it over?" she asked hoping that Chris wouldn't do anymore to her. He went behind her as he started undoing the ropes from her wrists. "I hope so! Chris didn't leave you a scar, right?!" Topher responded as he felt concerned about any harm that Chris would've done to her. Ella shook her head as she looked over her own skin. After he untied the ropes around her wrists, he went to her ankles and started undoing the ropes from there. From Ella's view, she noticed a few scars coming from his cheeks and his chest as she also notices how his white formal blouse were minorly torned from the fight.

"Wow, you really sacrificed yourself for me..." Ella said as she studies his scars and his torned blouse. After Topher undid the ropes from her ankles, he stood up as he leaned close to Ella's front part of her body. He also leaned close to her face. "Like what I've always told you, Ella. I'll do anything for you, especially if I have to die just so you could stay alive," Topher replied as he smiled a bit. She smiled back as she can feel a single tear coming down her cheek. Topher started undoing the rest of the ropes that were tied around her body, but he also notices something that made him feel irritated, yet his eyes widened after seeing something sexy. "What the?! Did Chris force you to wear this?!" Topher asked noticing the black lingerie Ella's wearing. His facial expression looked concerned rather than angry.

"No, Mal did! He forced Zoey, Sky, and I to wear this, and I just feel so violated. He wanted Chris to take care of me from all this," Ella answered as she frowned. Topher loosened more ropes as he puts on the angry expression. "Oh hell no! Mal is so dead to me! I can't believe he would do this to you!" Topher responded as he helped Ella up from the chair. He wrapped his arms around her back as he studies her eyes. "Oh Ella, I'm sorry for showing so much of my temper, but when someone messes with you, they're gonna have to mess with me first!" Topher said while he was holding onto her. She smiled a bit as she embraces back. "Well, you are a hero to me, and I love you for being able to protect me in time!" Ella replied while they were hugging.

Just then, Chris started moving up a bit as Topher and Ella started noticing him getting up. "Topher! Lets run!" Ella said as she grabbed hold of his hand. Both of them left the room before Chris was able to get the ripped canvases of his portraits off of him. They started running in the hall as Topher had his arm around Ella's back. They've rushed theirselves down the stairs right when they've reached to the end of the hallway. Back in the living room, Scarlett was placed on the couch next to severe Mal with many loops of ropes being tied around her. Zoey high-fived Sky after capturing Scarlett. "Now we need to get Max and Chris, and they'll be heading to jail far far away!" Sky said as her, Dave, and Zoey were standing nearby the couch Mal and Scarlett were sitting on.

"Except we need to take Mal to the hospital to get Mike back!" Zoey said as she looked at Mal looking unconscious than before. "Topher's taking care of Chris, and I know he's rescuing Ella for sure, but we need to find Max! He could be anywhere!" Dave said as he's thinking about Max. "Lets split up. Zoey, you stay here and make sure that these two don't escape. Dave and I will split up and look for Max everywhere in this mansion!" Sky said as her and Dave stood up from the arm of the couch. "Got it!" Zoey agreed as she sat next to Mal and Scarlett. After Sky and Dave left the living room, Zoey glared at Mal and Scarlett as she's making sure that they don't move. Scarlett looked frightened as Mal still looked unconscious.

Right when Sky and Dave left, Sky ordered Dave to go upstairs while she checks around downstairs. Dave went to the nearest staircase as he noticed Topher and Ella coming downstairs. "Guys!" he exclaimed as both of them started noticing Dave. "Dave! Is Sky okay?!" Ella questioned right when her and Topher stopped to see Dave. "Yeah! Sky's okay! Right now, we're looking for Max, so she'll be looking around downstairs!" Dave responded as they've looked at each other. "Okay, and dude, watch out for Chris. I think I've knocked him out pretty good for trying to hurt Ella, but I think he's gonna be out any minute to get us back!" Topher replied as him and Ella started passing through Dave.

"Wait! What about Chris?!" he responded feeling lost as Topher and Ella ran down to the first floor as they've disappeared from his sight. Dave ignored them as he continued to head upstairs. 'Ugh, I hope Chris won't smack me with a hammer or something,' Dave thought in his head feeling anxious on how Chris would show up at his own sight. Meanwhile, Sky discovered a mini room, where there's only a lightbulb and a wooden table at the center. She also started noticing the notes that was left on the table. She sat down on one of the chairs as she grabbed a few lined papers that contains many graphs and a map of the cottage. "Ugh, it's too dark. I can't see anything," Sky said as she looked at the lightbulb showing very dim light.

She lifted herself up over the table as she's crawling through paper notes that were left over. She stood up as she's accessing her hand to the metal string attached right next to the lightbulb. Right when she pulled the string, she can feel the surface of the table splitting in half along with the floor as she's about to fall through the trap. Sky screamed a bit until she landed softly on a soft leather material. The lights turned on automatically as she discovered that she's in a very small circular computer room filled with purple and pink tron lights around the walls. She also recongized herself sitting on a black leathered rolling chair as she's sitting right in front of the computer. "Where am I...what is this?!" Sky reacted after looking around the small room.


	24. What's Gonna Happen?

She moved the mouse as the desktop appeared on the screen. She squinted her eyes as she was scrolling through the icons. "Hmmmm...maybe they have confidential notes somewhere on this computer..." Sky said as she was trying to decide which icon to click. Just then, she clicked on the icon that looks like a camera. It automatically activated to the camera scenes in one second. "Hmmm...I wonder if I could switch to the scenes that are in this house rather than the ones outside..." Sky said as she clicked on the right arrow. The nature scene navigated to a disturbing scene of Sugar and Leonard that Mal, Max, and Scarlett has seen earlier. She looked away quickly as she closed her eyes. "OKAY! OKAY! That's wayyy too much!" she reacted as she quickly clicked the right arrow again.

She slowly turned her head back to the screen as she opened her eyes. Seeing another natural night background with the trees and the bushes, she let out a 'phew'. "How did this house have a camera in Sugar's apartment, but not here? I don't get that," Sky said as she's skimming through more scenes to find the house scenes. She knows that her task is to find Max, and she knew he has to be somewhere around the house. While Sky was in the mini computer lab, Dave got upstairs as he's trying to find Max.

He ran as Chris appeared at his sight. Chris looked surprised when Dave appeared at his sight as well. "Dave!" he called his name as he ran up to him. He paused and looked at him curiously as Chris went up to him. He was remembering the warning that Topher gave him about Chris, but he's still unsure on what to do when he talks to him. He remained nervous as Chris made an unpleasant expression on his face. "Topher has officially drawn the line! Do you know how many self-portraits of ME were ruined?! Six! Six portraits!" Chris exclaimed as he looked at Dave. He looked at him feeling lost on what Chris was complaining about.

"I'm going to get my hands on both of them if that's the last thing I do!" Chris said as he placed one of his fists on his own palms. He cracked his knuckles as Dave started scrunching his eyebrows at him. "Sorry! But you're not gonna hurt them anymore!" Dave responded as he got into his own fighting position. He suspected that he must've done something to Topher and Ella that made Topher hit Chris with his self-portraits. "You're gonna have to get through me first if you're gonna hurt them again!" he said as Chris looked shocked. Dave knew that he should defend Topher and Ella from Chris after they've helped him and Sky get back together.

Chris frozed as Dave tackled him over in the hallway. He didn't fight back as much due to the fact he still felt weak from having so many pictures of him being hit through his head. However, he was screaming from what Dave was doing. "AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DAVE?!" he reacted as Dave was making slight hits on Chris. Just then, he turned Chris to the other side as he grabbed one of his wrists. He had his feet pinned down` to Chris's arms as he was grabbing his other wrist. Dave sat on Chris's hands tightly as he undid the blue bowtie from his blouse collar. Chris was still struggling under Dave as he started placing the untied bow under Chris's wrists.

He started tying the bow around his wrists tightly as Chris was still moving his shoulders. He's not flexible enough to try to beat Dave, so he ends up surrendering under the weight of him. Dave scooted himself off of Chris as he stood up with his hands being on Chris's tied wrists. "Let go of me!" Chris commanded as he stood along. "Make me! Oh wait! You can't since I caught you!" Dave said as he got behind Chris and walked him down the hall. He was glaring at him as they've headed downstairs.

In an empty lounge, where the light was dim, Topher and Ella were resting on a long three-cushion green couch. Topher was laying down right behind Ella as he had his arms around her. Both of them felt fearful for what has happened recently, so they knew they need some alone time for a bit. "I really can't believe he would do this to you, Ella. Same goes to Mal. I'm so glad he and Scarlett are caught so far. I'm still worried about Chris and Max though. Thank god this room has a door that can lock so nobody would bust in and attack us," Topher said while they were bonding. "And I'm really glad you were able to save me on time! I'm still worried about Sky and Dave though," Ella replied as she looked at him.

He looked back at her as he smiled a bit. "Zoey told us that Sky beat Mal's ass hardcore, so I'm pretty sure she's gonna do the same to the other two, so I'm sure her and Dave will be alright. Trust me," he replied as he locked his fingers over Ella's. She smiled as she believes that nothing could go wrong for them. They sat up a bit as they've turned facing forward to each other. They were leaning against the arm of the couch as Ella was placing her legs over Topher's legs. She locked her hands around his neck as he gently placed his hands on the middle of her bare back. Topher kissed her lips, which made her heartbeat feel more calm from her fears.

While the couple were bonding in the lounge, Zoey was still in the living room next to Mal and Scarlett as she's talking over the walkie talkie. "So far, Mal and Scarlett are captured. Only Chris and Max to go, and Sky and Dave are still looking for them. Mal might need to go to the hospital though instead of jail since Mike's still in him, and the fact how brutal he looks..." Zoey said as she was still studying the bruises and scars from Mal. "Yeah, we feel it'd be best for Mal to be in the hospital just to get your boyfriend back, mate. Shawn and I are still on our way, and we've called the cops too, so hopefully, you guys will catch Max and Chris on time," Jasmine replied. "Zoey!" Dave called her name as she turned to the entry of the living room.

Dave appeared with Chris being front of him. "I said let go of me!" Chris exclaimed as he swang his shoulders from left-to-right. "Oh shut it!" Dave responded as he placed one of his hands over Chris's mouth. Zoey's eyes widened as she placed the walkie talkie nearby her mouth. "Jasmine! Chris is caught! Only Max to go now!" Zoey said as she was watching Dave bringing Chris in. "Great job, mate! I'll talk to you when you capture Max! Over!" Jasmine said as she hung up the walkie talkie. Zoey smiled as she walked up to Dave. "Great job, Dave! How did you get him so easily?!" Zoey responded as she stood next to him. While Dave kept one of his hands over Chris's mouth, he turned his head to Zoey as he's ready to explain.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to hackle him like that since Topher's already beaten him for trying to hurt Ella, so I-" he started answering before something slimey touched Dave's palms. His eyes widened as it felt icky. "EWWWWWW! REALLY DUDE?!" Dave responded right when he removed his hand off of Chris's mouth and shook it quickly. "Yes really! Nobody should be putting their hands over my mouth like that!" Chris responded as he glared at him. Just then, Dave brushed Chris's sleeve with his palm that Chris licked on. "Dude, you don't just lick my hand like that! That's disgusting!" Dave scrunched his eyebrows at Chris. Just then, Zoey looked at him. "Yeah, really Chris?!" she responded as she knew what he did.

"Ugh, I'll be right back. Gotta wash my hands. Ew ew ew," Dave said as he's about to leave the living room. Zoey grabbed Chris by the arms. "I'll take care of him from there," she said as she walked behind him. Zoey unhooked the loops of rope from the metal hook on her black thick belt as she began to tie it around Chris, especially over his mouth. While Dave was in the kitchen, he turned on the sink as the water started pouring from the faucet. He grabbed the soap bar besides the faucet as he started rubbing the soap over his palm firmly. "Ew ew ew! Chris germs! Ew!" Dave complained as he continues to wash his hands. "Germaphobic, I see," a voice came behind Dave as he frozed while his eyes widened. He placed the soap bar back on the sink as he slowly turned around.


	25. Fighting Dirty

Dave looked behind himself as the short chubby silhouette appeared in the kitchen. Max made his appearance as he had his arms full of filled-up balloons. Dave's eyes widened as he began to wonder what he's doing with the small full heavy balloons he was holding onto. Max's grin came upon evil as he's staring at Dave. "Hello, Dave," he greeted in a low tone of voice. Dave's expression on his face looked like he was creeped out as he's still noticing the balloons Max was carrying. "Uhhh...Max...what are in those balloons?" Dave asked in a hesitated tone of voice hoping the balloons weren't filled with anything dirty.

"Oh you're about to find out," Max said as he held a pink balloon in his hand. "Please tell me this doesn't have any-" Dave exclaimed before he was shot by the pink balloon Max was holding onto before he threw it. It landed on Dave's chest all over his light blue blouse and his black tuxedo jacket, and it turns out to be mud. Dave looked horrified noticing the stain on his blouse and his tuxedo jacket. "AHHHHHH!" Dave started screaming after he was hit. "DUDE! I JUST RENTED THIS SUIT!" he reacted as he yelled at Max. "Well that's too bad. Looks like you're gonna have to pay for it!" Max replied and joked as he took out another balloon that was blue.

Back in the computer lab, Sky was able to find the mansion scenes from the cameras containing different rooms on the computer screen. She navigated to a scene where Mal, Scarlett, and Chris were all tied together with many loops of rope around them along with Zoey watching them. "Okay, Chris is also captured, so that's good. Still gotta find Max though," Sky said as she skipped a couple more room scenes. The next one she found was Topher and Ella in the lounge. After she saw both of them kissed, they began to talk again. "I promise you that the both of us will be okay, Ella. I will never let my former idol hurt you like this. I'm sure we will last forever, especially if one or the both of us were in heaven, I'll always love you," Topher said before he kissed Ella's lips again.

It brought a tear to Sky's eye after seeing a promising scene on the computer screen. "Awwwww. That's a touching moment right there. I never thought he would love her as much as Chris! That's how I feel about Dave," Sky reacted as she smiled a bit. She slowly navigated to a few more scenes until she skimmed to the one where Dave and Max were in the kitchen. Sky gasped as her eyes widened looking terrified. She started witnessing the scene where Max was chasing Dave with balloons filled with mud. Max was evil laughing as Dave was screaming. The kitchen looked muddy, especially on the camera that blocked some of the clear view on the screen. She's continued to watch Max throwing more and more balloons that hit and also missed Dave.

Just then, she scrunched her eyebrows feeling the anger. "Oh no you didn't, you evil little motherfucker! Nobody messes with my boyfriend like that!" Sky gruffed as she squinted her eyes at Max. Just then, she got up as she made one bounce from the leather-made rolling chair. She jumped high as her hand reached the metal light string from the ceiling, where the lightbulb was at. She tugged it as the floor and the table closed up the secret path to the small computer lab. Sky landed her feet on the table as she made a one-loop front flip. She land her feet on the floor as she's exiting the small room. She ran across the hall, and then to a different direction as she's trying to find the kitchen.

Sky kept running as she can hear Dave's scream coming from the kitchen closer to where she was heading at. "Hang on, Dave! I'm coming!" she said as she made another turn as the scream got closer to her ears. The kitchen looked even muddier as Max was still chasing Dave. "DUDE! SERIOUSLY, STOP THROWING THESE BALLOONS ALREADY!" he yelled as he got more mud over his tuxedo that was already ruined. "NEVER!" Max replied as he threw a green mud balloon. A second later, another voice appeared in the kitchen. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU ASS!" a female voice appeared as Dave and Max turned around. Sky made her appearance after witnessing the mess in the kitchen.

"Throw me all the mud you want, but not on my boyfriend! You know how much he hates getting dirty!" she commanded as she scrunched her eyebrows at Max. "Sky! No!" Dave responded as he looked at her worrying that Sky's gonna get dirty as well. "Very well then!" Max said as he took out a yellow mud balloon. "Don't even think about getting my girlfriend dirty!" Dave told Max as he glared at him. "TOO LATE!" Max yelled as he threw the mud balloon at Sky. She stood there fearless as Dave ran up to her. "Nooooooo!" he exclaimed as he's trying to protect Sky. Sadly, it was too late for him to stop the mud from getting onto Sky. The mud balloon hit her on the face as she kept glaring at Max.

"Sky!" he cried her name noticing the mud dripping from her face and part of her hair. "I'm going to be fine, Dave! I'll take care of Max! It's not like I'm gonna stay dirty forever!" Sky responded to Dave feeling fearless, especially when she had mud on herself. Just then, Dave scrunched his eyebrows more still pissed that Max got mud on Sky. "Actually Sky, I don't care if Max gets mud over me since I can clean up after myself soon, but NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY, can throw a mud balloon at you, Sky!" Dave exclaimed as he's starting to feel irritated that Max already hit Sky with a mud balloon. "I'm not gonna let you do this alone. With him throwing mud at you drew the line for me! Lets do this!" Dave said as he glared at Max more.

Sky never thought Dave could sacrifice himself for getting dirty just so she could stay clean. Although, Sky doesn't mind getting mud over her as much as Dave, she smiled as they're ready to steal some mud balloons from Max. Max's eyes widened as both of them were walking towards them with angry expressions on their faces. "Uhhhh...what are you doing?" Max asked as he looked lost. "Now!" Sky shouted as her and Dave started tackling Max. Some of the mud balloons he's had remaining in his arms popped a bit since they've landed over Max, resulting themselves to get even more dirty. "AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Max yelled as Sky and Dave started grabbing a few balloons from him as they stood up and slipped.

Max slipped his way out as he ran to grab more mud balloons that were piled on the corner of the kitchen walls. Sky and Dave each threw a mud balloon at Max as he started grabbing more in his arms. Just then, he started throwing more mud balloons at them as they've ran to the pile Max was standing at. They threw more at him as they've started running out. The mud was splashed onto Max's back, arms, stomach, and on his face as they've exchanged their balloon shots. Mud was also splashed over Sky's thighs, back, rear, and chest while Dave looked pretty much the same. He's only got mud on some of his hair and on his tuxedo.

Sky and Dave forgot that they were supposed to tackle Max and tie him up since the both of them felt like they were having fun teaming up against him to throw mud. Back in the lounge, Topher and Ella were still exchanging their embraces, warm words and affection for each other, and also their kisses as it's still peaceful in the room. Just then, both of them can hear yelling coming from a room close down from the hallway. "What was that?!" Ella responded as she can hear a few voices. "I don't know, but lets check it out! Come on!" Topher replied as both of them stood up and linked hands together. They started busting out of the lounge as they ran down the hallway.

Topher and Ella can hear the loud voices coming closer to their ears as they can also hear unpleasant splashing coming from the kitchen. Just then, they've turned their head to the kitchen door that was opened, so they went up as they were about to enter the kitchen. As both of them looked inside of the kitchen looking disasterous and dirty, their eyes widened as their jaws dropped. They've witnessed Sky and Dave throwing mud balloons with Max as they've started making their appearance in the kitchen. A few seconds after they slowly stepped in, a red mud balloon was accidentally thrown against Ella.

The mud balloon splashed over her chest and cleavage as it also got her front shoulders. She let out a, "Ah!" after being hit. Topher noticed it quickly as his eyes widened. "What the hell!" he reacted as he quickly looked back at the kitchen. Sky, Dave, and Max didn't pay attention to their entry as they've continued to throw mud balloons at each other. Topher scrunched his eyebrows at the mess that's been going on. Just then, Zoey made her appearance. "What's going on?!" she asked as she stood next to Ella and Topher. She witnessed the mud fight as her eyes began to widen.

Just then, a few more mud balloons were thrown against Zoey, Topher, and Ella's direction. One of them missed them, but the other two hit Zoey and Topher. The yellow one hit Zoey by her shins as the blue one hit Topher by his right side of the face. "Guys! Please stop!" Ella exclaimed as she's not so satisfied to see a full mess. The balloon throwers ignored her as they've continued to throw the last few remaining. "HEY!" Zoey shouted knowing that being rough would get them to stop rather than asking kindly. Dave and Sky frozed and looked at them as Max made his last balloon shot to Sky. "What's all this?! Sky, Dave, why do you keep throwing mud against Max instead of simply tackling him and capturing him?!" Zoey questioned as she's feeling disappointed.

They didn't respond since they felt awkward. Neither did Max when he was sitting down on the muddy tiled floor. Zoey raised one of her eyebrows as she's waiting for her answer. "Alright fine! Sky and I got carried away on throwing mud balloons at Max!" Dave responded after a few seconds of silence. Zoey raised her other eyebrow as her response. "Dude, I thought you don't like getting dirty?" Topher asked as he looked confused. Dave sighed. "No, I don't like getting dirty, but I don't like anyone trying to get mud on Sky either, which was why I prefer to have more mud over me than her," he confessed as he looked down. "Awwww!" Ella responded as she linked her hands together thinking of how romantic it was for Dave to put Sky above him from all this.

Topher smiled a bit after Dave's confession. "I never thought you'd sacrifice yourself for your girl, Dave. I don't even care if I have to get my hair messed up in order for my girl to stay happy," he said and looked at Ella as he scooted her close to him. They've smiled at each other as Dave and Sky smiled back. "Okay, yeah yeah, that's very sweet, now can we get this over with and let us execute the plan I've been working on?!" Max sarcastically commented on their interactions as he rolled his eyes. Just then, everyone started glaring at Max. "I don't think so!" Zoey answered as she scrunched her eyebrows more. She walked up to Sky and Dave as both of them stood up. They've placed their own hands on their hips as the three of them started glaring down at Max even more. He gulped as the three shadows appeared over him.


	26. Resolved Crime

An hour later at 1:00 A.M. in the morning, there were police cars surrounded by Chris's mansion, and also one ambulance truck. Zoey, Sky, Dave, Topher, and Ella were outside talking to an elder cop as Chris, Scarlett, and Max were evacuated out of the mansion by other younger cops. "Again, I am so sorry for the trouble you five went through, and I'm so sorry about your island being destroyed," the cop apologized as he's writing in his yellow line papered mini notepad. Topher, Ella, and Zoey still had minor dirt on them while Sky and Dave were mostly covered in mud. They've watched Chris, Scarlett, and Max being pushed to the backseat of the police car while they've started noticing Jasmine and Shawn running towards them.

"Guys!" Jasmine called as her and Shawn stopped in front of them. Both of them were wearing their normal casual daily outfits when they came to them. "Are you alright?!" she asked as she looked at them noticing the muddy spots all over them. "Yeah! We're fine, Jassie! We're only dirty, that's all!" Sky replied in a friendly manner. "Okay good, we just left as soon as we called the cops and the ambulance for y'all!" Jasmine responded with a smile on her face. Just then, Zoey noticed the ambulance bed coming out of the doorway. With two doctors on each side of the bed, Mal was resting with white sheets tucked under him with a couple of thick black belts strapped over. She puts on the concerned expression as she ran up to the rolling bed.

"Is he going to be okay?! He's going to wake up as Mike again, right?" Zoey questioned looking worried at Mal. His eyes were shut peacefully while his blackeye was still noticable. "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll call you as soon as he's recovered back to his own self. We'll do everything we can to get your old normal boyfriend back," the doctor, who was pulling the ambulance bed, replied. "Say, how did this guy get bruised by the way?" the other one, who's pushing the bed, asked. It took a few seconds for Zoey to come up with a good excuse just so Sky wouldn't get into any trouble for beating Mal earlier. "He just fell down the stairs," Zoey lied.

Luckily, the doctors believed her. "Wow, we get so many accidents like this a lot. The stairs were pretty darn steep in this house. Don't worry, he'll be fine in a few more days. You can visit him tomorrow if you want," the doctor responded as two of the helpers pulled a slide from the ambulance truck. Zoey nodded as the helpers pushed Mal up in the truck. The police cars left before the ambulance truck took off. The sirens from the police car occured as it fades from driving away. Zoey came back up to Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Dave, Ella, and Topher as she looked back at the ambulance truck. The seven of them watched most of the police cars drive off as they're getting ready to see the truck driving away soon.

The elder cop was still standing next to them as the helpers got to the drivers seat of the truck. The red sirens went off as the truck started driving away. Zoey frowned as it disappeared at her sight. "So what now, sir?" Dave asked as he looked at the cop. The cop looked back and then to the mansion. "It's gonna take a few weeks to have your city island back to the way it was before. Gladly, there's back up millions that we've found in his money stash to help recover the property that was damaged. The construction crew will have the island put back together in no time. In the meantime, I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night in this mansion while we fix the damage," the cop explained as he looked at everyone else.

"I'm glad you can help out, thank you so much," Dave responded in a relieved tone of voice. Everyone felt relieved that the evil crime that occurred has stopped. "No problem. Well, you kids have a safe night, alright? It's getting late, so I should be heading out," the cop replied as he placed his notepad in his pocket. He turned away as he walked up to his police car. They've watched the cop driving away from the mansion. As it fades from their sight, they started looking at each other. "Well, it looks like we did it!" Sky said as she smiled. She linked hands with Dave as they smiled at each other.

"I really hope nothing horrible like this will happen again," Topher added as he looked at Ella. She nodded as she smiled a bit. "Me too. The night went awful since prom was ruined!" Ella replied as she frowned a bit. "But at least we were able to stop those guys before they got away with their evil plan. I just hope those jerks learn their lesson from this, especially Chris," Dave responded as he looked at Topher and Ella. Zoey started looking at the group again. "Whenever Mike's officially back to his old self again, I think we might consider another prom, but this time, we'll be careful on who we invite! And I think this time, we'll invite former contestants that we can trust!" Zoey said as she's thought about having another prom in the future.

Everyone smiled a bit at Zoey's idea. "I'd like that, mate. Yes, I'd highly suggest that you should be careful on who you invite," Jasmine agreed as her and Shawn smiled at Zoey. Zoey nodded as she grinned. "We better head in and shower. I'm so not used to being covered with mud! Ew!" Dave exclaimed as he's still recognizing himself being covered with moist dirt. "Yeah, and I hope this cottage has a good washing machine," Sky responded as she looked around herself. "Yeah, and we better head out, mates. We can help you bring in your clothes and needed materials to this cottage until everything goes back to normal if you want?" Jasmine offered as she looked back at Shawn and then to Zoey.

Zoey nodded as she smiled. "Yes please, Jasmine! I have no idea what Mal did to the prom dresses that Sky, Ella, and I were wearing earlier, and I have no idea why that perverted jerk replaced them with this!" Zoey replied with a mad expression on her face as she looked over the black lingerie she's wearing. Jasmine and Shawn had wondered why the three girls were wearing the sexual wardrobe. "Oh wow. I've been wondering why y'all were wearing those inappropriate outfits," Jasmine replied as her and Shawn were still noticing the lingeries Sky, Ella, and Zoey were still wearing.

It was a few seconds of silence. "This is awkward," Shawn broke the silence as Jasmine laughed. "Come on, Shawn. Lets go home. We'll be back with your stuff tomorrow, mates!" Jasmine said as her and Shawn turned away and walked. "Okay! We're gonna head into the cottage now!" Zoey replied as she waved. Her, Dave, Sky, Topher, and Ella walked back into the mansion. "I don't think I need to shower. I only have my shins dirty, but I can wash that off easily," Zoey said as she looked at both couples. "I wanna get this mud off me as soon as possible! I'll look around this floor for the shower!" Dave said as he took off his black tuxedo jacket. "I'll come along," Sky offered as they looked at each other, blushed, and smile. "Oh, okay. Sure!" Dave replied with his cheeks turning more red. They've linked hands as they've walked straight in the hall.

"I think Chris has a fancier bathroom upstairs. Lets use this one," Topher said as he smiled and looked at Ella. "Okay!" she gladly accepted as both of them head to the nearest stairwell leaving Zoey alone by the door. "Okay. That's gonna be weird," she said thinking that they would shower together or something. She to the kitchen, where it's still muddy, and sat on the cleanest part of the counter as she placed her feet in the sink. She turned on the faucet as she grabbed the soap bar. While washing the mud off of her shins, she's been thinking about Mike. She frowned hoping to see him back to his old self again. She understood how Mal came back, but she's hoping Mike's back for good once he's recovered from the hospital.

Sky and Dave found a bathroom that's only ordinary. It has a shower stall, but it doesn't have a bathtub. It did have plenty of room to walk through. The downstairs bathroom was also next to the living room. Sky and Dave looked at each other as they look like they're offering each other to shower first. "You go first, Sky. I can still wait," Dave said as he smiled at her. She smiled back as she shook her head. "No, Dave. You go first. You hate getting dirty as much as I do, so why don't you use it first?" Sky responded as both of them laughed a bit. "Lets play rock paper sissors for it," Dave said as both of them held out one of their own fists. As they shook their fists a couple times, Dave pointed out two fingers as Sky simply placed her hand flat in the center next to Dave's fingers.

"Looks like I'll shower first then," Dave said as he smiled while showing his teeth. Sky smiled back as she blushed. "Okay then! I'll wait!" she responded as she closed her eyes. After a while, Ella, with a light pink towel wrapped around her, sat patiently after she just showered. She was waiting for Topher to get done showering as she's looking around the room. It's one of those hotel bedrooms that she used to sleep in along with others who were eliminated before her. She remembers the good times she's had in this room when her and Topher first spoke to each other. After a few minutes, the fog flew in air as the bathroom door opened. Topher came out while he had his left hand on the edges of his blue towel closed around his hips and thighs.

"Feeling much better now," Topher said and smiled as he exited the bathroom with the fog still flowing around the room. Ella smiled as he came and sat next to her. "I'm glad that this is over. Now that they're going to jail, we don't have to worry about them anymore. Especially Chris," Topher said as he stared into Ella's eyes. She blushed as she nodded slowly. "Yeah. What's important now is we're both safe, our friends are safe, and maybe another night, we'll attend to another formal dance where we won't have to worry about the evil," Ella replied while staring into Topher's green eyes.

"I'm so glad we're able to help out Sky and Dave, and I'm glad that they were able to help us in return," he said as he snuck a kiss to her. She kissed his lips back as both of them embraced. "Is the door locked?" Ella asked while whispering. "It should be. I'm pretty sure nobody will walk in," Topher replied as he kissed her forehead. They started laying down on the bed, where the white sheets were made of fluffy material, and the mattress being soft and comfortable rather than springy. They've also moved the towels off of theirselves as they threw them next to the bed. They were covered by the soft thick texture of the blanket, yet their own hair were still wet after their shower.

A little while later, everything went peaceful. The Playa Des City Island was still in bad shape like how it was when the ballroom was catapulted to the island Chris owns. Half of the apartment building was either in fine shape or slightly messed up, and a few buldings around the island were destructed as well. The ballroom also looked the same as last time. Still split upwards with water surrounding the one-floored wide building. Back in the mansion, Dave and Sky were sleeping in a small bedroom on the first floor. A bedroom that looked like an intern would sleep in, while the night light was shining on them from the window. Dave was sleeping shirtless as Sky was wearing his light blue blouse that were already washed, stainless, and clean.

Topher and Ella were still sleeping in one of the hotel rooms on the 2nd floor. While they were sleeping, the blanket was pulled all the way up to Ella's shoulder blades as Topher was also shirtless. They were sleeping happily as his arms were locked around her back on the thick blanket while Ella's head was resting comfortable on Topher's chest. Zoey slept in another room next to the room Topher and Ella were sleeping in. She's still worried about Mike since he's Zoey's true love. She's also been thinking about what happened after their formal event was ruined. She kept her promise to her new friends that her and Mike will throw another prom event without inviting the bad guys. She kept her fingers crossed as she started smiling while sleeping.

**(AN: I've had so much fun writing more chapters for you guys to read! Sadly, this story will be over very soon. My next chapter will be the last chapter of Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster. I would like to thank you guys for reading, and thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far! I will continue to write more TDPI FanFictions since I love writing so much. I would also like to thank everyone who gave me a critique on the story as well! I really hope you enjoy more stories that I'll write in the future! Again, thank you so much!)**


	27. New Prom Night, New Story

The sight was black before it slowly opened with someone's vision. He grunted while his eyes were still trying to open. A female voice called his name a few times as his vision was still blurry. "Mike...Mike? Are you there?" Zoey's voice called his name. His vision started clearing up after he can see a blurry vision of five people standing in front of him. The girl with red hair being the closest to his right part of his sight with two people, one of them having dark brown hair and the other one having grey-black hair standing by his left side. Behind Zoey, he can see a girl with jet black hair right by her man who has dirty blonde hair. He can see them looking at him as his vision started clearing up a bit.

"Z-Z-Zoey?" his normal voice called her name as his eyes widened with his sight all cleared up. "Mike! Are you Mike and not Mal?!" Zoey asked while she smiled a bit. He took a minute to respond as he looked at her. "I think so...What happened? How did I end up in the hospital?" Mike responded as he sat up a bit. "Guys?" he asked as he looked at Sky, Dave, Topher, and Ella. Mike had many white thick layers of bandages around him. He had some wrapped around his forehead, his arms, his torso, and also his legs as well. Everyone else was dressed into to their normal casual clothes. "You've been in the hospital for a day now. You were unconscious before since you were Mal...I'm guessing?" Sky answered after Mike woke up.

"Wait what?!" he reacted while his eyes widened more. "Wow! I had this dream that Zoey and I invited you guys to prom as our special event, and then this guy named Max started destroying it, and then I turned to Mal, and it was just so weird!" Mike explained in a quick rushed way thinking that he was just dreaming. "Uh dude...that actually did happen. Last night. Half of our island was destroyed, but luckily, this hospital wasn't destructed along with the mall and half of our apartment building. Otherwise, you would be Mal right now," Dave replied. "Wait wait wait! I'm in the hospital after last night?! What happened exactly?!" Mike looked around the hospital room feeling worried that Mal's still somewhat on his mind. Literally.

They were looking concerned at Mike while he's lost on what happened. "The last thing I remember was when those guys started attacking us right before we were about to enjoy the big cake we've ordered, and then after eating my favorite treat, something sucked me back into my brain, and...now I'm all in bruises and that," he said as he still notices the scars around him. Sky moved in front of Dave. "You've turned out as Mal since last night was ruined, so I had to beat the evil sense out of you. I'm so sorry that I have to put you in the hospital," she apologized as she placed her hand on Mike's shoulder. "Really?! Wow, I thought it was just a dream, but yeah...wow!" Mike reacted as he's looking at Sky. He's starting to understand what happened during the night.

"It's not your fault that you've turned into Mal last night though. Mal confessed that Scarlett gave you some formula in your favorite treat to revive himself, so I had to beat the sense out of you. Again, I'm so sorry that I gave you a black eye and those awful awful awful scars!" Sky apologized more while she was looking at Mike. He smiled a bit. "It's okay, Sky. If you had to put me into the hospital just to get rid of Mal, then I think it's really worth it. I didn't want Mal to hurt Zoey nor you guys. What happened to the others by the way?" Mike replied as he started looking at Topher, Ella, and Zoey. "They at a special place that they deserve to be in. Jail," Topher replied as he and Ella were still looking at him.

"So no more evilness, huh?" Mike asked. He turned his head to Zoey. She smiled more as she nodded. "Don't worry, Mike. I don't think Mal will trade souls with you in your body, and I don't think those guys should be bothering us anymore!" Zoey answered feeling confident enough to know their fates. Mike smiled as he's hoping no more bad things will happen as well. "So you guys been thinking that we should throw another prom when we get our city back?" Mike asked. They started looking at each other since that's what they've wanted as well, so they started laughing. "Jasmine and I were talking about that last night after you were put in the hospital. As long as we be careful on who we invite to prom, then I don't think anything bad will happen," Zoey said while she's looking into Mike's light brown eyes.

She placed her red rosy lips on Mike's cheek planting a soft kiss on his skin. "I hope you get better, Mike! I love you!" Zoey wished after she broke a kiss on his cheek. Mike's smile widened as it made him squint his eyes. "I love you too, Zoey. I'll get better for you. Don't worry," Mike replied as he placed his hand over Zoey's hand that was touching his chest. Sky, Dave, Topher, and Ella smiled sweetly at them as Zoey's happy for getting Mike back, especially after what happened last night. "I guess you two need some alone time. We should be heading out right now," Dave said as he grabbed Sky's hand. "Yeah! I guess I'll talk to you guys soon! Especially you, Zoey! Can I get a hug?" Sky asked while spreading her arms out. "Yeah!" Zoey nodded as she came up to Sky.

She walked over to her as they're gently wrapping their arms around each other. Everyone else in the room smiled as they're witnessing their embrace. "Zoey, thank you so much for helping us out. We couldn't have done it without you," Sky thanked while they were still closing their eyes and smiling dearly. "And thank you for helping me get Mike back too. I don't think I would've done it without you either. I know we're going to be great friends since this," Zoey replied while they're still embracing. Ella smiled as she released her hand from Topher's hand and walked over to the two girls. "May I get a hug too?" she asked while keeping a sweet smile on her face. Sky and Zoey turned around as they looked at her. "Yes! Get in here, girly," Zoey accepted as she placed one of her arms around Ella's back.

The girls got into a group hug. Mike and Topher started smiling at them while they were hugging. A minute later, Sky, Dave, Topher, and Ella exited the hospital room leaving Zoey alone along with Mike. She sat down with him to keep him company. Words couldn't describe how relieved and happy she felt, and she also feels like she's made some new friends that she can count on. For a few hours in the room, she's been keeping hold of Mike's hand with both of her own hands smiling that things will get better. During that time, she lied down on her side facing Mike. Both of them fell alseep still happy that they have each other now.

One month later, the city island's constructed to a better form than it was before. The apartment building has been upgraded with many features they've included. The building has it's own big room similar to the original ballroom they used to attend to. Not as wide and huge than it was before, but still plenty of room to dance and hang out at. The tables with white silk cloths covered over were placed against the walls, and the room was dim and dark. There were more couples and separate previous contestants who attended to prom as they're enjoying their time. Some were slow-dancing, some were hanging out at their own tables, and some were hanging by the snack counter.

Topher, Ella, Sky, Dave, Zoey, and Mike were all sitting at one table with their own glass of punch. They were also wearing different formal colors and outfits. Topher and Ella were wearing red, Sky and Dave were wearing purple, and Mike and Zoey were wearing blue. "Great party, Mike! This is so much better than last month's prom!" Dave complimented as he raised his red cup of punch in the air. "Thanks so much, Dave! We knew we could make it up for you guys! A prom's not prom without a good one!" Mike replied as everyone at the table laughed. "It's really great getting to know you guys, and I'm glad that everything's back to the way it was, except it was even more better after last month's incident!" Sky said as she's looking at Mike and Zoey. "I guess we were meant to walk through a disaster like this just so we can be at our best feet to having a great life!" Zoey replied to Sky while she took a sip of her punch.

"Lets cheers!" Ella exclaimed as she raised her cup at the center of the table. Topher, Sky, Dave, Zoey, and Mike also placed their cups against Ella's as they're clanging each other's as well. They all took a sip while enjoying their time. Later on, a slow song came on, so the three couples left the table while they're finding some space in the middle of a new designed ballroom. The neon lights were flashing from the views of the apartment building from wide windows during the middle of the night. The night sky was shiny with many constellations collaborating all around the view. The music was heard while the view of the building zooms out. The perfect night that became a huge make up from the previous scenario that unexpectedly occured, one month ago. The perfect night, where the right people were invited, and happiness shall always stay.

**(AN: This is it for Total Drama Pahkitew Prom Disaster! I'm sorry if I didnt put my best effort into it, and I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense or looks rushed, but I really hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction! It took about over a week, and I really hope it's worth it! I will continue to write, and I will write my next story very soon! My next fanfiction will be about SkyXDave, but it's NOT gonna be a sequel to this one. Most stories I'm gonna write will be separate, and it's also gonna be depending on what inspires me to write. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction, and like what I've said, I'm sorry if it didn't came out to be the best. I've tried my best! ^^)**


End file.
